Eternal Flame
by justoneday
Summary: Johnny and Kristina never meant anything by it. It was suppose to be one night that they both could forget. That is all about to change and the two will start to fall for each other when they have to come together. Always expect the unexpected.
1. The Big Reveal

Kristina Corinthos- Davis sat in her hospital bed contemplating what to do next; the words her doctor said ringing in her ears _"you're pregnant" _Pregnant? She couldn't believe it! Her dad was going to be so angry when he finds out who the father is. She can't just walk up to her dad and say 'hey dad I am pregnant oh and by the way the father is…' Kristina was pulled from her thoughts because of a knock at the door. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Not her mom. Not her sisters. Not her dad. Not Michael. Not even Ethan. The one person she could tell anything to and he would not judge her no matter what she said. There was another knock… it was now or never. Kristina took a deep breath.

"Come in." Her voice sounded terrible!

Someone poked their head and the sight of the man standing before her shocked Kristina. Jason Morgan.

"Jason… Hi, I'm sorry but what are you doing here?"

"Sam had to go out, she just wanted someone with you incase anything happened."

"Jason, can I tell you something? And you can't tell anyone! No one can know! Not my dad, my mom, Sam, no one!" He sat down on the stool next to her hospital bed once he heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure…" Tears were streaming down Kristina's face. Should she tell Jason? Yeah he was trustworthy. She could tell him. Jason was so worried about Kristina he took her hands in his.

"You know you can tell me anything and don't worry I won't tell anyone." Jason looked very sincere and Kristina knew that he was.

"The reason for all my pains… why I'm in the hospital…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm… I'm… pregnant, Jason" Jason just stared at her. Kristina? Kristina is pregnant?

"Who's the father Kristina?"

"Jason, please…" She really didn't want to tell Jason. Not just Jason she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Please Kristina, it can't be that bad."

"The father is uhm; well you're not going to like this. It is…"

There was another knock at the door. She was saved!

"Come in!" She said before Jason could say anything. Her brother Dante walked in as did his mother Olivia and her boyfriend Dr. Steve Webber. Dante saw Jason holding Kristina's hand and when Jason noticed he held on tighter. He wanted Kristina to know that she could trust him to tell him who the father is.

"I was just about to head out I wanted to make sure you were ok." Dante didn't like the sight of this but knew Jason wouldn't do anything to hurt Kristina.

"Yeah I will be fine. Thanks Dante."

"Ok I will talk to you later, love you sis." Dante eyed Jason, unsure what to do next.

"I'm fine, Dante. I promise." Kristina reassured him. Dante gave her a hug, gave Jason a look and then walked out with Olivia and Steve. Once they left Jason immediately turned his attention back to Kristina

"Now where were we?" Jason said.

"Please Jason, it isn't even important."

"Yes it is. I wish I could be in Jake's life but I can't because of my choice of lifestyle so don't keep a father away from his child. He deserves to know."

"But Jason you don't understand."

"No I don't so please Kristina, tell me who the father of your unborn child is! It may make me understand why you don't want anyone to know!" Kristina then realized she had to tell Jason who got her pregnant. Not only did she have to tell Jason she realized that maybe she could convince herself that this is really happening.

"Like I said you are not going to like this… the father is… Johnny. Johnny is the father of my baby." There it was out there in the open.

Jason just stared at her, he could not believe what he just heard; Sonny was going to kill Johnny. Wait never mind, scratch that. _Jason_ was going to kill Johnny! How could he do this to Kristina!

"Johnny?" Jason managed to get out through clenched teeth. Kristina knew that Jason was angry.

"Yes, Johnny. It is a long story and I really don't want to get into it but basically I was really upset about Ethan going after Maya and he just left me at _Kelly's_ so I was walking on the docks and well Johnny was there. He was upset about his dad and about everything that happened with Lisa and he brought me back to his penthouse. We were just talking at first and then one thing led to another and here we are. We didn't use protection. I completely forgot and apparently so did Johnny. I haven't been on the pill in awhile and I don't know it just happened. We both realized it was a mistake and I left but the thing is Jason… I know I can't keep this from Johnny but he is in the mob business like you I just don't know what to do!" She was crying uncontrollably.

Unfortunately for her Ethan and Johnny walked in to check on her. Jason removed his hands from Kristina and clenched them into fists when he saw Johnny at the doorway. He kept saying to himself you can't confront him right now Jason. Not right now.

Johnny was the first one to speak. "Hey I heard you were in the hospital are you ok?"

Before Kristina could answer Jason lost it like completely lost it and got up from his chair and grabbed Johnny by the collar and threw him up against the wall and held him there.

"You have no right! No right! To ask her if she is ok! She is in the hospital!" Kristina had to step in.

"Jason it is ok! Let him go!" Alexis, Molly, Michael, Sonny and Sam came rushing in when they heard the commotion. Sam was shocked at the sight of Johnny pinned up against the wall by Jason.

"Jason! What are you doing?" Sam yelled.

Now it was Sonny's turn to step in alongside Ethan. They had never liked each other in the past even if Ethan's father Luke was Sonny's best friend.

"Come on mate just let him go as far as I know he did nothing wrong." Ethan said trying to reason with Jason. This just made Jason more angry and gripped Johnny tighter.

"He did nothing wrong? Yeah right! Whatever you say," Jason exclaimed.

Kristina was out of her bed now much to her mom and Molly's dismay.

"Jason please just let him go. I can tell him what was wrong with you… it might help the situation."

"Kristina what are you doing out of bed!" Michael asked.

"Relax I'm feeling better now please Jason just let him go," Jason reluctantly let him go and just stared at Kristina before wrapping his big arms around her tiny frame into a big bear hug. He whispered in her ear 'good luck' before walking out, with everyone following behind him. Jason took one last glance at Kristina and she nodded to assure him that she was going to be ok.

Once she went back to lie in her bed Johnny sat beside her on the stool.

"Are you ok, Johnny? I am so sorry I don't know what Jason was thinking!"

"Yes you did. You said that you were going to explain to me what his problem was so will you tell me? What did I ever do to Jason Morgan and if this is one Sonny's plans I swear to god!"

"Don't worry my dad had nothing to do with what Jason just did… it was me." She said looking down trying to figure out what to say next and how she was going to tell him.

"What did I ever do to you? I mean I know we haven't talked since that night…" He just trailed off not knowing really how to put it.

"Yeah I know we haven't talked and that is why it is going to be that much harder to tell you what I am about to tell you." Kristina once again had tears streaming down her face. She was about to basically ruin his life. He probably didn't want a baby and especially not with an eighteen year old.

"You can tell me anything you know that. We are friends I would like to think."

"And that is all we are ever going to be probably so never mind. I don't have to tell you."

"Come on Kristina you can tell me anything and the fact that you think you can't worries me because whatever you want to tell me can't be_ that _bad."

"Ok you asked for it… I'm pregnant Johnny." There it was out there!

"Wow! That's great congratulations! Who is the lucky guy who gets to have a baby with the beautiful girl like you!" He really had to ask that?

"You don't know?" Now she got him confused.

"How could I know?"

"Johnny I only have slept with two people you and Kiefer."

"And it obviously can't be Kiefer's so…" His face went blank and his eyes looked like they were going to pop as he finally realized what Kristina was trying to tell him.

"I'm the… I'm the…" That is all Johnny could get out at the moment so Kristina answered the question before he even finished it.

"Yes Johnny. You're the father of my baby."

A/N This is my first fanfiction so it is probably not that good! Read and Review! Criticism is always good!


	2. Telling Her Parents

**A/N -Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, out my story as a favorite or put it in their story alerts. It means a lot to me that you guys took the story to a liking so I will not keep you in anticipation here is chapter 2 of Eternal Flame and it is called '**_**Telling Her Parents'.**_

Jason walked out of the room wondering if Kristina was going to tell Johnny the truth or not. Maybe he should go in there and check on them. No Kristina was tough she could do this. Jason could not believe that he lost control like that but what Johnny did by getting Kristina pregnant. If he wants nothing to do with this baby he will freak and maybe actually kill him. Jason never even noticed everyone staring at him as he was pacing in the waiting room. Sonny was the first one to speak up.

"Jason, we need to talk… in private please." Sonny motioned his head into an exam room so Jason quickly followed avoiding Sam and trying not to make eye contact. He didn't want to explain to anyone, not even Sonny what that outburst on Johnny was all about. That was Kristina's decision to make. Once the door closed Sonny turned around with a serious look on his face.

"What was that about?"

"It was nothing. I just got hit with some news and Johnny asking Kristina if she was ok just set me off I guess." Sonny did not look convinced.

"You know I don't believe a word you just said right?" It was part of the truth and Jason knew that.

"It is part of the truth. You got to believe me. I don't really want to get into specifics."

"Then why did you make a scene in the hospital? You should have waited and I could have had Max and Milo deal with him."

"Trust me from what I just found out I wanted to take care of him myself."

"What was so bad that you wanted to take care of him yourself?"

"It is not my place to tell you. It is about Kristina."

"Why can't you tell me? What happened to Kristina is she ok?"

"I will let her tell you. We had better get back to everyone else."

"Yes Johnny. You are the father of my baby." Kristina said.

Johnny just stared at her wide-eyed, not really sure what to say. Kristina just told him that he was going to be a father. He wasn't ready to be a father and even if he was he didn't want to turn out like his father. What about his line of work? What would he do about that? The questions just kept going off in his head and he realized that he was still staring at Kristina. Well not her face, _her stomach. _His son or daughter was growing in there. He couldn't deny that. He finally decided that he should say something.

"Are you sure that I am the father?" That is all he could think of saying.

"Yes Johnny I am sure. I would never lie about that."

"Why were you in the hospital?" He couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"I was feeling light-headed and I almost passed out. I fell on my stomach and I got a sharp pain. My mom doesn't know yet only three people know but she wanted me to come. She was worried about me."

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?"

"What is this 20 questions or something?"

"Just answer the question."

"I have known for almost three weeks now. I only told Jason this morning because I knew I had to tell someone." Something clicked in Johnny's head.

"_That's _why he was angry with me; because he just found out that you were pregnant with my baby." That was the first time he said it out loud.

"Yeah he was really mad that you would take advantage of me like that. I know you didn't take advantage of me though. We both knew it was a mistake." Johnny knew it was right to do what he was about to do so he took Kristina's hand in one of his and put the other one on her stomach which made Kristina jump a little but she relaxed.

"I want to be here for you and the baby. I want to help in whatever way I can. I know that my choice of lifestyle and being in the mob business doesn't help but I am not going to turn away from my baby. I want to be there… if you will let me." By the time he was finished saying what he had to say Kristina was crying. Not full out crying really hard but crying enough.

"I would like that. I am just worried about what my parents are going to say to me when they find out. What will my dad do to you? I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't imagine being a teenage mother by myself. I don't think I can do this all alone." Johnny got up from his chair and went to the door.

"I will be right back." He assured her when she got a confused look on her face once he got up.

Johnny shut the door and took a deep breath. Kristina was pregnant with _his _baby. What was he going to do? He looked up to see a crowd of people walking towards him. It looked like Kristina's whole family was here. There was Sonny, Brenda, Alexis, Mac, Michael, Abby (she was there for Michael he was guessing), Morgan, Molly, Carly (why was she there?), Jax (oh right _that's _why), Dante, Olivia (oh great!), Steve, Lucky, Sam, Ethan and Jason (this should be fun.)

"Wow she is a very popular girl I must say. Ok so I only need a few people. Kristina and I need to talk to Sonny, Alexis, Michael, Molly, Dante you can come, Sam and Jason you already know so let's go.

Michael stopped him. "Why are you coming with us?"

"Trust me I need to be in there when she tells you what she is about to tell you." They all walked into Kristina's room and Kristina noticed everyone who was outside. She might as well get this done in one shot.

"Just let them all in. I might as well get this all out so I don't have to explain it a million times. I already have had to say it three times."

Johnny eyed Kristina unsure what to do. With a nod from Kristina he let everyone in. Brenda was the first to speak.

"Are you ok hun? Your father and I have been worried about you!"

"Yeah I am fine guys. I just have to tell you all something and you won't be happy about it I already know that." Johnny sat down and took one of her hands into his. Ethan looked mad and shocked as did Alexis, Sonny, Michael and Olivia. Molly on the other hand looked excited.

"Oh my gosh are you guys together for real this time? That is so amazing! It is like a star-crossed lovers romance!"

"Molly, relax and no it is nothing like that. Johnny is just here for support as is Jason." Gesturing to Jason on the other side of her bed who took her other hand.

"You know what is wrong with my sister and you didn't tell me?" Sam said sounding angry.

"No I didn't tell you and I just found out what was wrong like an hour ago." That seemed to relax Sam down a bit.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Alexis asked getting more and more nervous.

"About a month and a half ago I was having a really bad night. I don't want to get into the specifics," she eyed Ethan who was looking down. He knew it had to do with him.

"Johnny was there to help me and we sort of took things a bit too far. We both realized that it was a mistake and I left. Then I started to feel sick and I wasn't too worried I just figured it was the stomach flu. I realized that I was about 2 weeks late from my period and I am _never_ late so I went to the drug store and I bought a pregnancy test." By now everyone was in pure shock at what they were hearing. Nobody said anything so Kristina continued.

"I found out about 3 weeks ago that I was pregnant. Jason just found out today when I told him and that is why he got mad at Johnny. He got mad because," Kristina took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to say.

"He got mad because Johnny is the father of my baby."

**A/N – I hope you guys liked it! So what did you think? How do you think everyone is going to react to Johnny being the father of Kristina's baby? Read and Review!**


	3. Long Road Ahead

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated! I was very sick for a couple days and I am finally getting back to my old self and then I realized my readers might be mad at me! Don't forget that I love all of you and you are the best! Anyways here is chapter three **_**'Long Road Ahead.' **_

The room was silent; everyone processing what Kristina had said. After a few moments the room erupted.

"What do you mean it's his!" yelled Sam.

"This has to be some joke!" Michael said obviously mad.

"Are you kidding? I love this!" Molly was so happy about this!'

"John please tell me this isn't true!" Olivia chimed in on this argument.

"I'm going to kill you Zacchara!" Sonny shouted.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Dante said.

"Same here, Dante." Lucky agreed.

"Honey you can't be pregnant. That's… that's not possible. How could this happen to one of my girls? You're only eighteen and plus Johnny! I don't believe this for one second." Alexis rambled on without even realizing it.

Finally with what seemed like forever Ethan finally spoke up.

"I would like to talk to Kristina… alone, please."

"Ethan, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean Krissy…" Johnny was interrupted by Kristina's whispered voice.

"I want to talk to him."

"But Kristina…" Johnny began protesting.

"It's ok Johnny. I need to do this." He reluctantly got up and gave Kristina a hug before he walked out. Ethan turned to Kristina when the door closed.

"How did this happen? Ethan questioned her.

"I was upset so I went for a walk to clear my head on the docks… Johnny was there. We went back to his penthouse and we got carried away." She had tears flowing down her face rapidly. Damn hormones! Kristina thought to herself.

"You know that was very childish of you right?" That set Kristina off.

"Childish! That was childish of me! I was upset because of you! That's right you! I don't care what you think anymore! You have no right Ethan! No right! Now I don't care what you have to say. I made a mistake so now I have to live with that but I am going to try and raise this baby and be the best mother I can be so why don't you just mind your own business and get the hell out of my hospital room!"

Ethan stood there…not knowing what to say. He hated this. He didn't mean to upset Kristina.

"Krissy…" it was just a whisper but then she whispered back.

"Just go Ethan," so he left but not before looking back at Kristina who had curled up in a half ball. He hated seeing her like this and he hated he made her that way.

Johnny had heard Kristina yelling and started running down the hall to her room where he saw Ethan standing against her door leaning his head back.

"What happened? I heard Kristina yelling. Is everything ok? Is Kristina ok!"

Ethan sighed. "She ripped my head off; like really ripped my head off."

"What the hell did you say to her!"

"I… uh, well I kind of maybe called her childish."

Johnny couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You what?"

"It just sort of came out and then she let me have it pretty good. She said she was going to try and be the best mother she can be and that she was upset because of me and that I should just mind my own business and get the hell out of her hospital room."

Johnny smirked once Ethan had finished. "That's my girl." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say mate?"

"Nothing listen maybe she had a right to tell you off. You really hurt Kristina so just let her have this one and if you will excuse me I am going to go and talk to Kristina. This is my baby and I will not let anything happen to her or the baby." Ethan moved out of the way and let Johnny in the room.

Johnny just stared at Kristina. She looked like she had been crying and that killed him. Stress wasn't good for the baby. He knew that much at least. Kristina stirred and saw Johnny and gave him a weak smile. He then proceeded to sit down beside her and hold her hand.

"Are you ok? I heard you yelling."

She gave him a small smile before answering. "Yeah I am fine. I just… did you talk to Ethan?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah he told me what happened. Good going by the way."

Kristina let out a small chuckle. "You know you don't have to stand by me. You will get eaten alive probably and I wouldn't want that for you. I understand completely if you want to walk away from me and my baby."

"Hey listen to me this is my baby to and as much as I would have liked to wait to have kids I can't wait to meet my son or daughter. If you have a baby girl and she grows up to be half the person you are. She will be pretty amazing."

"And if we have a son and he grows up to be half the man you are then he will be one of the most amazing people I know."

"I doubt that." Johnny mumbled under his breath but Kristina heard him say that and when she did she frowned that he could even think that.

"Why would you say that? You're amazing Johnny. One of the best people I know."

"I don't know if I can do this." He had to get this out in the open. It had been on his mind ever since Kristina told him that she was pregnant and he was the father.

Kristina had no idea what Johnny was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can do this… be a father I mean." Kristina blinked back the tears. She was not going to cry in front of him.

"Why would you say that? I thought you said that you wanted to be in our baby's life."

"I do it's just that… what about what I do Kristina? I'm in the mob. You see how that affects kids. Look at Michael. He lost a year of his life from a bullet that was meant for his dad; I don't want that to happen to my kid just because I am in the mob business."

"But Michael is fine. I am fine and right now so is our son or daughter. Nothing has happened."

"I don't want to risk anything happening. This lifestyle that I lead is no lifestyle for a baby to be involved in and if something happened to you or the baby… I couldn't live with myself."

Kristina got out of her bed so that she was facing Johnny. She took both of his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eyes. "Now you listen to me Johnny Zacchara. I don't care what you think right now. I **want** you in our baby's life. I **want **you to be there when he or she takes his first steps and says their first words. I **want** you here for me throughout this whole pregnancy and when I am in the room giving birth. Please don't walk away from me now that you know." Johnny didn't know what to say. She had a point he would give her that.

"Ok but if anything happens to you because of the kind of lifestyle that I lead then I am out. No excuses. I don't want to risk anything happening to the baby or you but I also want to be in both of your lives."

"Johnny we are just friends right?"

"That night was a mistake but we are friends raising a baby together… it can happen right?"

"We can try. I just don't want you to be stuck with me because of the baby. I am very capable."

"I know you are and you will be a great mother."

They just stared at each other when there was a knock at the door. It was Elizabeth Webber.

"I can come back I just was asked to get the ultrasound machine ready so we can take a look at that baby."

Johnny smiled; he couldn't wait to see his baby. "No it is ok I can leave if you need me to Elizabeth."

"No you don't need to leave I just need to set up. It won't take long." As she started working Kristina decided to ask her a question.

"Elizabeth does child birth… hurt?"

She chuckled at this question. "Well yes it can hurt. Depending on how long you are in labor for and if you don't have drugs to calm you down. Child birth can be very painful but you can also be relaxed. The good thing is you have nine months to get ready for that. You will be fine."

"Ok thanks for telling me." Elizabeth could sense the hesitation in Kristina's voice so she moved Johnny out of the way and gave Kristina a big hug.

"You will be fine. You are a strong girl and you have a ton of family that will support you. Sure it will be harder because of Johnny being the father but don't worry about that; your family will be supportive no matter what because they are your family. Just take it easy and I will go get the doctor to tell them that you are ready for your ultrasound."

Just before Elizabeth walked out of the room Kristina spook up. "Elizabeth… thank you for everything. I'm really happy that I know you."

"I'm here whenever you need me. If you need to talk… don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." and with that Elizabeth left the room. In about 10 minutes later Dr. Lee walked in and looked from Johnny to Kristina but shook her head and started talking. "Hi Kristina; are you ready for your ultrasound?" Kristina nodded her head, she was almost as excited as Johnny was; maybe even more.

When the gel went on Kristina shivered but Johnny held her hand and smiled at her. After a few moments they saw a tiny image on the screen. Kristina had a mile long smile as did Johnny.

"Our baby…" Johnny repeated.

"We are going to do this together aren't we Johnny?" Kristina asked.

"Of course," Johnny replied.

"We have a long road ahead… together."

"Together," Johnny agreed.

**A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter! Read and Review! And I have some big twists up ahead for the next chapters. I feel really good about this story and it is thanks to you the reader. I couldn't thank you guys enough for reading. All of you are amazing! Until next time.**


	4. Before The Storm

**A/N -So starting at the end of the **_**next **_**chapter you guys might be a bit disappointed. This chapter is a sort of a happy chapter. There will be one scene where Sonny and Dante have a talk with Johnny individually. Don't know if it is going to be in this chapter or the next chapter. But remember Sonny and Dante's versions of 'talks' are very different… keep that in mind. So here is chapter 4 '**_**Before the Storm'**_

The person standing in the doorway of Kristina's hospital room just looked at her. He didn't know why he was there; his brother would probably kill him if he found out that he is going to support Kristina throughout her pregnancy. Lucky just looked at her. Kristina looked so fragile. He thought maybe he should leave. He didn't really say anything when she told everyone she was pregnant. He just pretended he didn't hear Sonny say he was going to kill Johnny. Truth be told he knew Kristina would need someone by her side. Of course Johnny would be but Kristina needed more than one person. Lucky thought he could help. Sure he and Kristina aren't very close but it is the least he could do. She is a good girl and she made a mistake. Lucky knows all about making mistakes. He saw her stir and wake up and look up at him looking slightly confused.

"Lucky? What are you doing here?" She questioned him.

"I thought maybe you would need someone to talk to. I don't judge about mistakes like Ethan."

"So he told you about our conversation?" Kristina asked.

Lucky didn't know they had a conversation. "No he didn't I just know my brother well and he probably would judge you. So did he?"

Kristina looked down and whispered "Yeah."

Lucky went and sat down beside her and looked at her very closely. She looked really hurt. "I'm sorry. What did my brother do?"

"He, uh… he told me what I did was childish."

"Getting pregnant? Or sleeping with Johnny?" Lucky questioned her.

"Both I guess. Then I laid into him pretty well."

Lucky laughed out loud at this. "You did? That's awesome. Knowing my brother he probably deserved it. What did you say to him?"

Kristina looked at Lucky. She never really talked to him. They weren't that close but this was nice. It felt normal. "I said that I made a mistake and I am going to try and be the best mother I can be and that I was upset the night I slept with Johnny because of him and that I don't care what he thinks anymore and he should just mind his own business and get the hell out of my hospital room." She let it all come out in a big breath. Lucky just stared at her for a moment. He was very shocked at this but he was also proud of Kristina. She deserved to stand up to his brother.

"That's amazing. I'm guessing he didn't take things to well?"

"No he didn't. He just left and then I had to deal with Johnny…" Kristina trailed off remembering her earlier conversation with Johnny and how he didn't think that they could raise a baby because he was in the mob business.

Lucky heard her voice trail off and he became instantly worried. "Did Johnny do or say something!"

"Wow Luck never pegged you as one to be way too concerned and to answer your question no. He didn't want to be a part of the baby's life because of what he does for a living."

"Did you take the news lightly?"

"No but I changed his mind. Then I had a talk with Elizabeth." She smiled remembering her talk with the young doctor. After Elizabeth left the room Kristina felt more at ease.

Lucky was surprised that Elizabeth talked to Kristina. "You had a talk with Elizabeth?"

"Don't sound so surprised and yes I did. She helped me understand child birth and things like that. I really enjoyed it and I really like Elizabeth. She is a good person"

"Yeah she is and she is very good at giving advice. I should know."

Kristin frowned and looked down. She knew she had to bring this up. "Do you think my whole family and Ethan hate me?"

Lucky's eyes popped. He didn't really know what to say. "Why would they hate you?"

"Well… because I'm pregnant."

"Your family is your family no matter what. You shouldn't forget that. They will stick by you and if they don't then they are not very good family members. They just want what is best for you and that is not really a teenage pregnancy but don't worry they will come around. As for my brother; that is kind of hard to say. Ethan most definitely has a mind of his own and he knows how to use it and when he makes up his mind he doesn't like anyone changing it. I think that when you said that Johnny was the father of your baby it just shocked Ethan because you have to remember that Ethan and Johnny are best friends. That is never going to change and since you had a crush on Ethan I think he is just going through some shock. If he doesn't come around then he is going to loose a great friend and that will be his loss. Don't worry about Ethan though you have so many people who love and care about you that Ethan should be the least of your worries."

"Wow I never really thought of it that way. Thank you Lucky… when did you get so smart?"

"It comes with age… no but in all seriousness you learn from experience and let me tell you do I ever have experience. Don't dwell on my brother. He is not worth it… don't tell him I said that though. I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens I will be here for you and nothing is going to change that."

"Thank you Lucky for saying that." Lucky got up and gave Kristina a hug before walking out the door. Next stop he had to make was his brothers. Ethan had some explaining to do.

When Luck walked into the Haunted Star he saw Ethan downing more Crown Royale. Ethan looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Luccky," he slurred on his brother's name "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I came to talk about Kristina." Lucky stated in his voice he uses when he has to interrogate a suspect at work.

"Greeeat girl she is. Sheee is having a baby with my bessst friend. Did you know that?" Ethan asked before downing another shot.

Lucky was not in the mood for this. He grabbed the drink from Ethan went behind the bar and brought Ethan over to a stool. "What is your problem?"

"Kristinnna is just a kid. Sheee isn't supposed to be having a baby with my besssst friend."

"Except she isn't a kid, Ethan. She is almost nineteen."

"Still she should not be having baby right now."

"Is that why you called her childish?"

"You talked to her?" Ethan asked sounding quite surprised.

"Yes I did I told her I was going to support her one hundred percent of the way during this pregnancy."

Ethan seemed to forget he was drunk and stood up looking down at Lucky, obviously angry. "You what! Lucky please tell me I didn't just here you say that you are going to support Kristina!"

"No you heard me right." Lucky told him clearly amused by his brother's outburst.

"How can you support her! She made a HUGE mistake!"

"I have made my share of mistakes in my life Ethan! I am just like Kristina. I had no one to turn to. It felt like everyone was against me because of the choices I made in the past. Kristina needs all the help she can get and guess what I am going to help her and if you don't want to loose your friend then I suggest you apologize and try to support her."

"I can't do that Lucky. She made a mistake. One that will change her whole entire life and I am not going to just sit back and let her ruin her whole life!" By this time it has turned into a shouting match.

"You think this baby will ruin her whole life! That is an awful thing to say! This baby might make her stronger person you don't know that! The best thing for her is to have people support her no matter what she does and if you can't do that then you are not a very good friend. You don't deserve a friend like Kristina." Once Lucky said he turned around and walked towards the exit. He was so disappointed with his brother he didn't even want to look at him.

Kristina was sitting in her hospital bed when she saw her brother Michael poke his head in the door.

"Hey sis, want some company?" Kristina nodded her head. She loved her brother Michael so much and although she knew that Michael knew about Abby helping Ethan Kristina did love him any less. Michael went over and sat beside her.

"So have you gotten any visitors?"

"Yeah actually; I talked to Elizabeth, Johnny has been here a lot. He just went home for a bit. Mom, Sam and Molly were here. Mom isn't too happy with me right now. Lucky actually came by to see me also."

Michael's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Lucky? Are you serious?"

"Yeah he wanted to tell me that he is going to support me throughout the pregnancy because he knows what it is like to make mistakes."

"He does know that. Lucky is a good guy. He is also a really good friend to Dante outside of work. Anyone else come and talk to you?"

"Actually… uh, Ethan came." Kristina looked down remembering the fight that her and Ethan had just some odd hours ago.

"I take it that didn't go to well?" Michael questioned seeing his sister's expression change.

"No it didn't… he called me childish."

"What! Why would he say that!" Michael became angry but by now he learned to control it.

"I got pregnant and I slept with Johnny because I was upset. I told him that I was upset because of him and that I am going to be the best mother I can be and he should mind his own business and get the hell out of my hospital room… I really don't know how many times I have relayed that story."

"Well you don't have to say it again. I'm really sorry that you had to go through that. I'm not too happy about this that is for sure but I am not going to loose my sister and my niece or nephew over this so I am here for you to whenever you need me." Kristina just smiled and gave Michael a huge hug. She was glad she had her brother throughout all of this. That was probably one of the people that she needed the most.

Sonny was in his office still so pissed at what Kristina had said. Johnny is the father of her baby? Kristina is pregnant? He called his thugs Max and Milo into his office and Jason came to.

"We need a plan." Sonny told the three of them.

"A plan for what exactly?" Milo questioned.

"A plan to get rid of Johnny Zacchara."

The four of them just looked around and nodded at each other. They all knew what they had to do to get rid of Johnny Zacchara.

**A/N I kind of feel evil for leaving it at that but it had to be done. Next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. I am really excited to post the next few chapters because there is going to be a lot of drama for Johnny and Kristina. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time… :) **


	5. I think I'll be Brave

**A/N Hey everyone! You guys are the reason that I continue writing. I want to start writing another story but I am kind of tossed. I am not sure if I should write a Kristina and Ethan story or a story with a character I create. So what do you guys think? Whichever one you guys choose I will start writing so please tell me what you think! Anyways here is chapter 5 **_**'I think I'll be brave' **_

Once Max and Milo left Jason turned to Sonny; he knew this was going to be a bad idea going after Johnny and Jason wanted to tell Sonny that.

"Listen Sonny I know you want to get rid of Johnny because he got Kristina pregnant; trust me I wanted to kill him when I found out and I don't like killing people but come on Sonny have you thought about Kristina through all of this?" Jason questioned.

Sonny looked at him dumbfounded. "Have I thought about Kristina! I only think about my kids and Johnny needs to be out of Kristina's life and the only way that will happen is if he is gone! Do you not believe that or what!"

"Trust me Sonny I understand but just think if you kill Johnny then Kristina will be a single teenage mother. Just like Olivia was with Dante. I didn't think you would want that with your kid."

"Jason you don't understand. If you ever have kids and this happens then you will understand where I am coming from."

"Yeah if I ever have kids then maybe I will understand but until then for this particular assignment I am out. I will not help you get rid of Johnny because Sonny if you get rid of Johnny then you hurt Kristina and I don't think you want to do that." Once Jason said that he turned around and walked out of Sonny's office to go home; no way would he get involved in what Sonny was about to do with Johnny.

Back in his office Sonny called Max and Milo back in.

"I need you to get Johnny in here in 20 minutes. Rough him up if you have to; he and I need to have a talk."

…

20 minutes later Johnny was shoved into Sonny's office. He had a huge black eye and a bloody lip and a gash on his cheek; he obviously didn't want to go anywhere with Max and Milo.

"Thanks guys you can wait outside now," Sonny said once Johnny was propped up on the ground.

"What the hell do you want Sonny? I was on my way to see Kristina."

Sonny did not like that at all. "Well I wanted to talk about Kristina. Listen to this you need to stay away from her. I was all set to off you and everything but I know that would upset Kristina. If you just tell her that you can't be apart of the baby's life then maybe she will take it easier then me killing you and it being all over the news."

"No," Johnny stated.

Sonny stared at him wide-eyed; nobody says no to Sonny Corinthos. "No is not an option my daughter will not be in your life and you will not be in that babies life… do you understand me?"

"No because contrary to popular belief I care about Kristina and I already care about that baby and I will not have Sonny Corinthos intimidate me into not being there for my son or daughter. If you think that I will do that then you are crazy,"

"It is not a question Johnny. Now I know that you want to be there for your kid but no way in hell am I letting you anywhere near my daughter. Now do you want me to enforce that or are you going to do it willingly?" Sonny questioned him.

Johnny let out a sigh knowing that he had been defeated. "I am going to need someone to help clean me up so that Kristina doesn't suspect anything. Then I want to talk to her and tell her myself. Am I allowed to do that?"

"Fine yes you are allowed. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Go to hell," then Johnny got up and went to get cleaned up before going to see Kristina. He did not want to have to do this but he knew it was for the best.

…

When Johnny walked into the hospital he saw Olivia and Dante in a deep conversation. He did not want to have to deal with his ex girlfriend and her son who just happened to be Kristina's brother. Unfortunately for him Dante and Olivia both saw him and Dante got up and walked over to Johnny.

"We need to have a talk," Dante told Johnny.

"I have not had the best day today and I really don't want to deal with you."

Olivia walked up behind Dante and tried to reason with him. "John come on he is just concerned about his sister."

"Yeah well the girl I got _pregnant_ is lying in a hospital bed and she is carrying my baby so really Olivia I don't have time to talk to her brother because I want to make sure Kristina and my baby are going to be ok."

"John just give Dante 10 minutes. That is all he is asking for. Just listen to him."

Johnny sighed and looked at Dante "10 minutes… no more. Got it?"

"Let's go to talk somewhere private."

The two men walked into a private waiting room. Dante turned to Johnny once the door closed.

"I am not happy that you got my sister pregnant but I have to tell you that for some reason my sister cares about you and already cares about this baby. All that I ask is that you don't do anything you are going to regret. I want my sister to be happy and she wants this baby to have a good life and that baby needs both parents in this situation and I just want you to know that don't do anything you are going to regret. I want my sister to be happy and I want my niece or nephew to be happy and if you want to be there in his or her life then there is really no way I can stop you. Just try and not hurt her because if you do… there will be consequences."

"I will try not to hurt your sister or the baby. That is the last thing that I want and thank you for not trying to interfere. I just want to know if you trust me with your sister and the baby. I mean considering what I do."

"I trust that you will keep them safe and that you would do anything to protect them. I'm not saying that I am happy that you will be in their life but that is just the way it is going to go."

Then Dante turned around and walked out of the room and Johnny left after him. He had to go talk to Kristina… this was not going to be easy.

Johnny walked into Kristina's hospital room and she was fully dressed sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," there was a smile on her face and she was very happy he could tell. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Hi" he said giving her a small smile.

"Are you ok?" Kristina asked clearly concerned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And to answer your question yeah I'm just thinking…" he trailed off trying to find out what to say next.

"And what are you thinking about?" Kristina questioned him, clearly not letting the subject go.

"Well you and the baby mostly."

"I have been thinking about you and the baby too. I am really happy that you are going to be in the baby's life."

Johnny sighed and looked down with a sad look on his face. "Kristina this isn't going to work. I can't do this and before you try and protest here me out," he paused to look at her face she was looking at him, her eyes wide with a shocked expression on her face. "I know you want me to be in this baby's life and you trust me enough considering what I do but… I can't risk it. I can't risk you or the baby getting hurt and I don't want to hurt you so this should end before it even gets started."

Kristina was trying to blink back her tears but it was too hard for her and the tears spilled over and she started to cry. "You think the baby was a mistake don't you?"

"What? No I do not think the baby was a mistake. I think that it was unplanned and I am sorry that you are going through this but I can't risk either of you getting hurt because if something happened to you or the baby… I couldn't live with myself." Johnny tried not to cry. For gods sake he was Johnny Zacchara; he doesn't do _tears. _

"I'm sorry Kristina… this is for the best. For you; for the baby; for all of us." And with that Johnny left ignoring the stares he got from Doctor Webber and Doctor Drake, from Olivia and Dante, from Jason and Sam and from Alexis and Molly he needed to get out of there. Why the hell did he let Sonny get to him? Now everything is ruined.

Meanwhile back in her hospital room Kristina's tears were flowing down really fast. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Johnny basically left her by herself. Now she has to raise their child alone. What had gotten into him? Kristina kept asking herself the same question over and over again. She went and laid her head on her pillow; curled herself up in a ball and cried and that is how her family found her.

**A/N So I know you guys might be unhappy about what happened but it is going to take a few chapters before Johnny and Kristina talk. I have a lot of drama coming up and I am excited to write the next chapters. So Read and Review! Until next time… :) **


	6. Take a Bow

**A/N- So I have the next few chapters planned out in my head now I just have to put it into words. I played in a baseball tournament yesterday and I got a really bad sunburn and some people thought I had heatstroke. So now my mom wants me to stay seated and out of the sun for today so I figured I would write a chapter. Then I want to try a crossover between White Collar and The Vampire Diaries. So keep your eye out for it :) Anyways enough with my ramble here is chapter 6 **_**'Take a Bow'**_

Kristina was curled up on her hospital bed when her family came in and saw her crying. They were all worried.

"Kristina, honey what's wrong?" Alexis asked her daughter.

"He left. He said he didn't want anything… to do with the baby and he just… he just… he just left." Kristina managed to get out in between her sobs. Jason heard this and his hands became clenched into fists. He never wanted this to happen!

"Are you ok?" Jason asked, angry with himself for letting this happen.

Kristina looked up at Jason and saw his really blue eyes that always made her smile. "Yeah I will be. I mean it hurts knowing that Johnny doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. That he can just go on with his life while I am a single teenage mother," Kristina saw everyone looking down clearly upset or angry about what was happening so she decided to reassure him. "But hey you guys don't have to worry. I have all of you and I will be fine. I know that you guys won't leave me. I will be forever grateful for that."

Dr. Drake walked in and told Kristina that she was free to go and that she would just have to take it easy because stress for the baby wasn't good. When they got back to Alexis' house everybody was silent not really sure what to say next. Kristina walked upstairs to her room and cried herself to sleep.

For the next month she didn't left the house. She didn't want to see Johnny. She couldn't see his face without crying. The only time she left the house was when she had doctor's appointments but she tried to avoid those as much as possible.

It was one month later and Kristina looked in the mirror after a shower at the small baby bump forming. She heard a knock at the door and put a robe on and went to see who it was; it was Sam.

"Hey Krissy; I was just about to head out and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It might do you some good."

After talking it over Kristina decided to go with Sam. She wore a pair of blue jeans and black flats with a sleeveless tight shirt that showed her tiny bump a lot.

The two sisters went to _Kelly's _and Kristina wished they didn't because as soon as she walked through the door she saw the two people she had been avoiding sitting at a table playing poker; Johnny and Ethan. Ethan looked up when the bell on the door rang and dropped his cards out of his hands in shock when he saw Kristina with Sam. Johnny turned around confused and saw Kristina. He immediately looked down and saw her small baby bump.

Kristina stood there in the doorway; frozen and unsure of what to do next. Just then she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and she looked back to find Lucky standing behind her giving her a sympathetic smile. Sam had gone over and talked to Jason and she looked preoccupied. Lucky saw this and knew what he had to do.

"Hey why don't we get something to drink and maybe eat if you feel like eating and then we can go for a walk and talk; it might make you feel better." Lucky suggested to her.

"Yeah that uh, that sounds good thank you Lucky." Kristina said and then she walked past Ethan and Johnny while looking down at her feet.

Once Lucky and Kristina got their drinks they walked out of the café and started walking down the docks. They were silent for a few minutes before Lucky decided to speak up.

"Are you ok? I know it must have been hard seeing Johnny there."

"Yeah I will be fine; it is hard Lucky. I didn't want to go out in fear of seeing him and when I finally decided to go out there he is right there. I haven't when out in a month Lucky; what are the odds?"

"Kristina you knew you were going to have to face him. I didn't think it would be that hard for you. I guess I don't really know how you feel though… you have a baby bump."

Kristina looked down and put her hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yeah I do. It has been forming a little bit at a time but nothing very much. I just noticed how big it got today. I know it sounds weird but I already love this baby. I just wish Johnny was here with me. I have had three ultrasounds. I have three pictures and each time I wished that Johnny was there. He never was. I can't believe that he would do this to me. I can't do this alone Lucky."

Lucky took her by the hands and looked her in the eyes. "You won't have to do this alone Kristina. Your family is here for you and also I am here for you. You can count on me and your family. Don't worry about anything Kristina." He was about to say something else but his phone rang. Lucky looked at the caller ID and seeing that it was Ethan he just told Kristina that he had to take this and to stay there.

Once he was a fair distance away so that Kristina couldn't realize that he was talking to Ethan. He decided to answer the phone. "Ethan what do you want?"

"Is Kristina ok? She left pretty fast with you. Johnny and I got worried. Well especially Johnny; he is out of his mind right now. He just went for his fourth cup of coffee since you left. He is really worried about her Lucky."

When Ethan said this that got Lucky angry. "If you or Johnny cared about her then maybe you would support her. You didn't even want her to have the baby Ethan so you don't get to ask if she is ok. As for Johnny if he was worried about her maybe he wouldn't have left her. Now she has to be a single teenage mother and it is because of that son of a bitch!" Lucky was trying his hardest not to yell but it wasn't working very well.

"Lucky we still care about her. We are aloud to be worried about her. We just want to make sure she is ok is that to much to ask?"

"Save it Ethan. I don't know why Johnny would leave Kristina or why you think that this baby is a mistake but all I know is you need to keep your opinion to yourself and don't ask about Kristina again. Goodbye Ethan; if you are going to change your mind about not supporting Kristina then give her or me a call otherwise, leave her alone." Once Lucky said that he hung up and went back over to see Kristina but when he got back to the spot they were talking at Kristina wasn't there.

Lucky not trying to get too worried decided to call Kristina. They had exchanged numbers and whenever Kristina needed someone to talk to Lucky was there for her. They had numerous phone conversations over the last month once she got released from the hospital. Waiting for her to answer Lucky heard her ring tone go off; Time after Time by Javier Colon. Kristina loved the cover of that song.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
>Time after time<br>If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
>Time after time<br>If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
>Time after time<em>

Lucky followed the ring tone a couple of feet away from where they were standing to find her purse on the ground as well as her cell phone. Now Lucky had a reason to be worried. Kristina has been taken… while pregnant. But the question is who took her? And what do they want with her?

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know that it is a little short but I promise that the next one is going to be longer. I have been working on the Ethan and Kristina story as well as my Days of Our Lives one and I am going to start the crossover between White Collar and The Vampire Diaries. I am watching White Collar right now and I have a great idea for the crossover. Anyways I hope everyone liked this chapter. Remember to Read and Review! Until next time… :) **


	7. Already Gone

**A/N- Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the last chapter! So everyone was kind of surprised that Kristina got kidnapped but it had to be done for what is coming up. So I told all of you that I had the next few chapters planned out and then I read blueberry24's review of the last chapter and I totally changed my mind on half of what I wanted to do. So here is the chapter where everyone finds out that Kristina got kidnapped and the police investigation starts up. There is only a little bit of Kristina in this chapter but you find out a few things about her kidnapping in this chapter. Anyways enough of my ramble here is chapter 7 **_**'Already Gone'**_

Lucky ran in the police station as fast as he could; looking for Mac and asking if anyone knew where he was. Finally he spotted Mac at his desk and ran up to him as fast as he could without knocking anything over. Mac looked up with an alarmed look on his face.

"Mac you have to help me!" Luck yelled in his face.

"Lucky first of all calm down and take a seat," once Lucky did that Mac continued to talk "Now you have to tell me what has you running in the police station like a maniac?"

Catching his breath Lucky began to tell the story from when he walked into _Kelly's _to when he found her purse on the ground. "They just took her Mac… whoever 'they' are. I don't know what to do!"

"Ok how about we get Dante in here and we will have everyone working on this. Kristina is very fragile right now because of her pregnancy and stress isn't good for the baby. To make matters worse Kristina has already been admitted to the hospital once because of this pregnancy and Dr. Drake said it was because of stress. We should get him in here and tell us what he thinks… do you think we should call Johnny?" Mac asked hesitantly. He had heard about the situation but Johnny did have a right to know.

Lucky didn't like this idea at all but he knew that Johnny had a right to know… even though Johnny didn't want to be apart of baby. He didn't have Johnny's number so he decided to call Ethan. After three rings he picked up.

"Going to chew my head off about Kristina again mate?"

"Ethan now is not the time… listen is Johnny with you?" He was praying that he would say yes.

"Yeah he is… why would you care?" Ethan asked slightly confused.

"Ethan… Kristina…. Kristina was kidnapped." Lucky finally managed to get out.

After a moment of silence Ethan finally spoke up. "Where are you?" Ethan practically yelled through the phone.

"The police station; hurry Ethan. We still don't know who took her or how much time she has left."Then Lucky hung up the phone and waited. It seemed like everyone got there before Ethan and Johnny. Sonny and Jason were there; as well as Patrick and Robin Drake; also Dante and half of the police force. Then came running in was Ethan and Johnny; with Johnny yelling to everyone in the room.

"Who the hell can tell me what the hell happened!" He practically screeched.

So Lucky retold the story; once he was finished Johnny was sitting down on a chair with his head in his hands. This was the fifth time since he told her that he couldn't be apart of the baby's life that he thought he was going to cry. Kristina and the baby made him; Johnny Zacchara _that_ emotional.

Finally Johnny looked up and tried his damn hardest not to cry. His voice was shaky but he could talk.

"Has anyone tried to… you know… contact someone?"

Everyone looked down and shook their heads. Patrick spoke up after an uncomfortable silence waved through the police station.

"To answer your question Lucky I have to say that Kristina is a young and strong girl but since her baby is young it is possible she could suffer a miscarriage. Now she has been following our orders to stay seated as much as possible and at the last ultrasound the baby looked strong and healthy and had a good heartbeat. She just has to stay calm through this situation and then everything should be ok."

"Thank you Dr. Drake. So it is possible that she could suffer a miscarriage?" Lucky asked, trying not to sound to upset.

"Yes it is possible but it is also possible that the baby could be just find we won't know until we exam her once we find her."

Jason slipped out of the room but came back in and heard the last part of that conversation.

"I called some people I know to tell them to look out for anything suspicious or if they see Kristina at all or someone who looks Kristina."

Mac nodded to acknowledge that he heard what Jason had said. It was also kind of like a 'thank you.'

Everyone started going through their resources; Alexis stopped by with Molly but didn't want Molly to worry so she didn't stay just told everyone to keep her updated. Patrick and Robin said that they had to go get their daughter Emma but one of them would be back to check in. Jason went to inform Sam of everything that happened and said that he would bring Sam back and maybe she could help with the case. Some of the police force had left but a lot of people were still there. Dante was at his desk looking through profiles after profiles of guys and girls. Ethan was going through his list of contacts. Johnny was going through his resources and going through the police's too. Mac was at his desk on the computer. Sonny was going through everyone he knew twice trying to come up with something and Lucky was on the computer looking at profiles and was looking through files while drinking coffee… he was on his sixth cup of coffee and didn't intend on slowing down until Kristina was found and the bastard that took her was caught.

Over the past month Kristina and Lucky had grown really close. They would have late night conversations over the phone if she couldn't sleep or if he was at work. Lucky would bring her ice cream when she wanted it and would bring over her weird cravings food and he would watch her eat it and try not to have a disgusted look on his face. When Kristina was very emotional Lucky would be the guy she would call or text. He sat through a chick flick marathon that lasted from 4:30 in the morning to 11:30 at night. Lucky was Kristina's go to guy and he had grown very fond of her. He knew he couldn't like her. I mean not only was he for sure too old for her but he was just getting over everything with Siobhan and that was difficult once she left. Come to think of it though, Kristina had helped him through a lot of his problems… they were each others rock through their problems… he couldn't loose her… he wouldn't loose her.

He heard his name being called and it snapped him out of his thoughts "Lucky!" Dante yelled in his face.

"Sorry man… do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to know if you have found anything that we could use yet. You looked pretty zoned out there."

"No I haven't found anything yet… and I was just thinking about your sister. We are really good friends and I can't loose her. She is a great person and she already loves that baby."

"Yeah I know she does. I went to her last ultrasound appointment with her and by the time we left she was glowing. Dante smiled remembering a couple weeks ago when he and Kristina left the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_Can you believe that this is my baby?" Kristina exclaimed looking at the sonogram photo._

_Dante just smiled at his little sister who was looking at her baby like he or she was sleeping in her arms._

"_It is for sure a beautiful. Thank you for letting me come to your ultrasound appointment Krissy… it means a lot to me. I hope you know that."_

_Kristina wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her head in his chest. "I know that. I love you Dante… you are an amazing big brother. One of the best; of course I can't say you are the best because Michael would probably chew my head off and yours too." Kristina looked up and saw her big brother laughing and a huge smile came across her face._

"_I love you to Kristina and you are the best younger sister ever… I can say that because you are my only younger sister and Michael is my best younger brother. Now this is going to be my favorite niece or nephew."_

"_Can you take me home? Lucky is coming over and we are going to probably hang out and watch some movies."_

"_You guys are really close aren't you?"_

"_Yeah he is a great friend… I really care about him."_

"_That's good… come on lets get you home."_

_End of Flashback_

"She really cares about you too Lucky."

"How do you know that?" Lucky asked.

"She told me… she said and I quote 'He is a great friend… I really care about him."

"Well she is an amazing girl…." Lucky wanted to say more but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. Everyone jumped at the phone. Jason and Sam were there again and Sam tried to say that she should answer the phone but Mac put it on speaker.

"Mac Scorpio speaking who am I speaking to?

The voice over the phone was obviously using a device that makes someone not recognize their voice. "I will be the one asking questions not you got it?"

"Of course you are the one in control here."

"Good, now is detective Lucky Spencer there?"

Everyone turned to look at Lucky who just stared at the phone before Mac gave him a nudge to answer the man. "This is detective Spencer."

"Well, well, well Lucky Spencer. This little brat I have with me has been asking a lot of questions about you. I want you to shut her up and tell her that you weren't harmed and that I kept my word."

After a moment of silence a small, low voice came over the phone. "Lucky?" It was Kristina.

"Kristina I am right here." He said choking back tears.

"Lucky are you ok?" Kristina said between sniffles.

"Yeah I am fine; don't you worry about me. Kristina why didn't you scream… I would have come running."

"He said that if I screamed and didn't cooperate with him that… he would kill you."

Everyone was shocked at this and couldn't believe what they had heard. Lucky stared at the phone not believing what he had just heard. Kristina only cooperated with the kidnapper to save him. Kristina saved _him. _Now Lucky felt like he was the cause of the kidnapping and he honestly had no idea what to do.

**A/N- I hope you all liked that chapter! It was longer just as I promised. I was trying to find a place to end the chapter but not make it too, too long so I thought that would be a good place to talk. Kristina should be found in the next few chapters but the next chapter will focus heavily on Kristina's thoughts throughout the kidnapping and you get to see how she feels about Lucky. Then when Kristina is found I am not sure if I want them in a relationship even if it just for a little while. So do you guys want me to try that or not? Your opinion means a lot to me! I hope you know that! As always Read and Review! Until next time… :)**


	8. You Found Me

**A/N- So I am going to keep this short. I hope you guys all liked the last chapter. I am not really sure where this chapter is going so Kristina is either going to be found during this chapter or the next chapter. Some of this is about the investigation and Kristina trying to stay calm for the baby but a lot of this is Lucky and Kristina's bond and if it will grow into something more or not. Anyways here is chapter 8 **_**'You Found Me'**_

Lucky tried to say something. He wasn't sure what he should say. Finally he just found himself talking without even realizing it. "I would have gladly been taken or even get hurt if you tried to fight. Kristina, why would you do this to yourself; let yourself get kidnapped because you were afraid that I was going to get hurt?"

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt; I just would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you… so I went with… the person. I needed to protect you."

"It is supposed to be the other way around Kristina." There was complete silence. Everybody was worried that something had happened until that fixed voice came on.

"Now that the two of you are finished flirting with each other here comes the point of this call… I don't intend to tell you where I am or how long it is going to take me to finish with this darling or her darling baby bump. I admit I wish she was smaller but I can deal with her being pregnant… for now."

Lucky was very mad now. "If you hurt her or the baby I swear to god I will hunt you down and I will kill you before you can even realize that I am on to you!"

Kristina's voice came back on the phone. "Lucky don't please! I just… I wanted to say goodbye. I don't know who is all there but just let me say something first. Johnny. I know that it was a mistake that I got pregnant but honestly I don't regret it now. You should see that ultrasound picture. I will have Dante give me you mine," Johnny looked down, unsure if he should say anything. Kristina continued, "Ethan. I really care about you. Sure you pissed me off but that is what best friends are all about right? I am sorry for everything; I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. To my brothers and sister; you guys are my everything and I will miss you guys so much. I love you guys so much. Lastly is Lucky. I know we have gotten really closer and I want to thank you for that. You were my go-to guy and I will… die happy knowing that you will be ok. Just promise me one thing… that you won't forget about me.

Lucky was trying not to burst with the breath he had been holding back and the tears that threatened to spill over at any minute. "I could never forget about you… but this isn't over."

"Goodbye Lucky." Once that was said, the line went dead. Then the police station went completely silent. Mac's voice came through the police station.

"While you guys were listening so intently to the person who has Kristina had to say I was tracking him or her. Luckily you guys kept the person distracted so I traced the call to a warehouse just outside of town. We better get a plan together... Kristina might not have a lot of time."

….

In the warehouse right after the call Kristina was crying uncontrollably.

"Would you quit sobbing like a baby over there?"

Kristina turned around to face her kidnapper… her baby's grandfather… no not her dad. Yes Johnny's dad, Anthony Zacchara.

"Oh I'm sorry I just had to say goodbye to people that I care about… pardon me if I get a little emotional."

"No need to be bitchy to me young lady, I hold the key to you and your baby's future." Anthony said with a smug look on his face.

"You mean your grandson or your granddaughter's future?" Kristina said with a serious expression. That was one of the perks to being Sonny Corinthos' daughter. She could easily hide her expressions because inside she was shaking with fear.

All Kristina could hold on to was that Lucky was ok. Kristina really cared about Lucky. She just didn't want to tell anyone how much because she knew Lucky was a grown man and he was older than Ethan. Not only was he Ethan's brother but he also dated Sam and they could never happen. She wish that she was older because Lucky was amazing… sure Ethan had been a great friend and everything but Ethan had never really made Kristina feel the way Lucky made her feel. It was crazy she knew but at least she got to say goodbye to Lucky and Ethan and even Johnny despite everything that had happened between the two of them this was still his baby. It was their little miracle and Kristina was upset that Johnny didn't want to have anything to do with the baby. It had been a hard month but at least she had Lucky. If she was being honest to herself she would rather die then live and have a miscarriage. She didn't want to deal with that pain; it was too much to bear. It hurt her to know that she would never be able to watch her baby grow up. Stress wasn't good for the baby she had to stop worrying. Kristina thought about Lucky he would rescue her… he had too.

"Yeah I do not think of your bastard child that way. My son has been moody ever since he found out that you were pregnant and then he left you. He has been very… distant and not worrying about our company. I wanted to make you pay for making my son that way."

"So you thought killing me and my baby would make Johnny go back to normal?" Kristina questioned.

"It had better because I do not think that I will be able to handle another day of John in his depression. It is very… depressing."

Once Anthony finished talking he put a gag in her mouth and tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet so that she couldn't get free. He had to go and act like a concerned father for his boy… they would never suspect him. So Anthony walked out of the cell, locked it behind him just to be sure and walked away from Kristina with a smile on his face. This was much more fun then he thought it would be.

…..

Outside the warehouse was Sonny, Jason, Sam, Ethan, Johnny, Lucky, Dante, Mac and some other PCPD officers. They all had guns and were walking slowly to the warehouse hoping to go unnoticed. Johnny recognized the warehouse and realized that his father was behind the kidnapping. He informed everyone else and Sonny was fuming that Anthony got his hands on his little girl while she was pregnant. Sonny and everyone else really wanted to get their hands on him. Everyone except Mac basically wanted to kill him. Mac motioned for Sonny, Jason and Sam to go through the side entrance; Ethan and Johnny went through the front entrance; Dante and Mac went through the other side and Lucky who insisted on going alone went through the back.

Lucky was looking everywhere and keeping watch of what was going on. He kept walking a little farther and then he came face to face with Anthony Zacchara.

Anthony chuckled. "Well look at what we have here Lucky Spencer I should have known that you would try and be the hero to this brat. You will never find her. She is long gone." Anthony bluffed, unbeknownst to him though Lucky slowly drew his gun and fired at Anthony hitting him in the shoulder where a bone was. Anthony being kind of older let out a yelp and fell to the ground. He dropped some keys so Lucky took them thinking maybe they would help him at some point. He started yelling Kristina's name and soon he heard whimpering. Lucky followed the sound and saw Kristina curled up and gagged with her hands and feet tied.

Lucky froze for a moment but brought himself together and started looking for the right key he finally found it and ran over to Kristina and took the gag out of her mouth and started to untie her. Once he fully untied her he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You found me Lucky… I mean you really found me."

"I knew I would; are you ok? Is the baby ok? What did Anthony do to you?"

Kristina started crying because she was just so happy. "Yeah I am fine… I hope the baby is ok and Anthony just liked to torment me emotionally. He slapped me once when I wouldn't stop asking about you though. I was so worried about you Lucky I am so glad that you are ok. That is the only way I went with a guy that Anthony hired to get me. I held on to the fact that you were ok and that you were alive, that is what kept me going… that belief."

He held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes with a few tears of his own spilling over. Knowing he should not be doing this he gently kissed her on the lips. When they pulled back they looked each other in the eyes and sat in complete silence.

Lucky sighed. "We should talk about us later."

"I agree we should; it is all up to you though." Kristina said sincerely.

"Krissy…" Lucky began but was interrupted by Sam running in to the cell with Sonny, Jason, Mac, Ethan, Dante, Johnny and the rest of the PCPD officers.

Lucky moved out of the way so that Sam could hug her sister.

"Thank god you are ok, I couldn't loose you and my niece or nephew."

"I know Sam. I love you so much and I am glad that I am ok to. As for my son or daughter I am not sure."

Kristina looked over at Lucky and smiled; if the two of them did turn into something more than probably everyone would be against them but Kristina didn't really care. Right now she was with people that cared about her and loved her… that was all that mattered at the moment.

**A/N- I hope you guys all liked that chapter! From Chapter 4 on I have been using song titles. The title for this one was You Found Me by The Fray :) Excellent Song! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is a little bit longer which I liked. Don't forget to Read and Review! Until next time… :) **


	9. I'll Stand by You

**A/N- Kristina was finally found! I hope you guys don't mind that Anthony was the one who kidnapped her. I just figured since Anthony is insane in my opinion and it was the perfect way for him to get back at Sonny. I am going to have her in the hospital for this chapter and she will talk to her family but she will also to talk to Ethan and Johnny separately. She will also talk to Lucky one on one and I am very excited to write that. Then maybe in the next chapter will be Lucky and Kristina going on a date? Do you think you would want to read that? Anyways here is chapter 9 **_**'I'll Stand by You'**_

Kristina was wheeled into the hospital and Alexis, Molly, Steve Webber, Olivia and Patrick Drake ran over to see them. Lucky was by her side the whole time with everyone else except for Mac and the PCPD officers in tow.

"Ok everyone back up I am going to need to examine her." Patrick said with Steve nodding in agreement. Lucky was still unsure so he stayed with Kristina their hands still intertwined.

"Lucky… I will be fine. You can come see me after," Kristina told him. When he was still unsure she just nodded and he reluctantly let go of her hand.

When the stretcher was getting pulled away Kristina stopped them and looked at Johnny. Then she looked up at Patrick and asked him to come down to her level when he did that she whispered something into his ear. He nodded in agreement and walked over to Johnny and gestured him into another room. Steve wheeled Kristina into an exam room and shut the curtains getting ready to get some tests done.

(In a private waiting room in the hospital; same time the tests are being done…)

Patrick and Johnny walked into the waiting room and they sat down. Johnny was unsure what to say next. Patrick was the first to speak up.

"So Kristina wanted me to talk to you about the baby," Patrick began.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Johnny asked, immediately concerned.

"We won't know until the ultrasound which is going to happen once the tests are done."

"Then what does this have to do with me?"

"Kristina asked me to ask you if you wanted to come into her room when the ultrasound is happening. She said to me even if you want nothing to do with the baby she still thinks you should be there to see if she had a miscarriage."

Johnny didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words, even after everything that happened; Kristina still wanted him to be there to find out if she was still carrying his baby.

"Yeah I will come… can I ask you a question Dr. Drake?"

"Please call me Patrick I don't like the formal thing and also of course go ahead."

Johnny hesitated knowing the question that he wanted to ask. "So she could… you know… have a miscarriage?"

Patrick looked down. "There is a possibility yes."

Before Johnny could say anything Steve walked in and said "Time for the ultrasound… Dr. Lee is in the delivery room right now so Patrick and I are going to perform the ultrasound. Kristina didn't want to get started until she knew if Johnny would want to be in there or not."

Johnny just nodded and followed the doctors out of the room. He ignored the gazes he got from Ethan, Sonny, Alexis, Sam, and was that Lucky giving him the death glare?

Once he got into the room he saw Kristina sit up with a small smile on her face. "Thank you for being here… I know that you don't want to be here for the baby but I want you to be here just in case I do have a… you know," Kristina tried to swallow the lump in her throat but she couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

Once Johnny sensed what she was trying to say he rushed over to her side and took her hands in his. "Hey don't think like that. You should always hope for the best."

With that Patrick started the ultrasound machine. He told Kristina to lift her shirt up and she did. Patrick put the gel on her stomach and started to go along her stomach. Johnny and Kristina each held a breath waiting to see if their son or daughters heartbeat would be heard throughout the room. Steve was about to tell Patrick to stop and that the baby was gone but he stopped when they heard a heartbeat and saw a tiny picture form on the ultrasound screen. Kristina started to cry and Johnny hated to admit it but he had tears in his eyes and they overflowed.

Patrick looked at the screen and smiled before he spoke. "And there is your baby. The heartbeat is strong and everything looks fine." He printed a few pictures off for them to have and left the room.

Once Steve and Patrick left Johnny and Kristina just stared at the picture, they were brought out of the silence when Ethan poked his head through the door. "Hey you guys. Patrick was just telling us what happened… do you mind if I talk to Kristina?"

Johnny looked from Kristina to Ethan and back again before he got up, took one of the pictures of his baby and walked out the room. Ethan and Kristina fell into a silence before he broke the silence.

"Listen Krissy I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now and I understand that just hear me out… when you told me you were pregnant I was shocked to say the least. What surprised me even more is that you were pregnant with Johnny's baby. I want you to know that over the last month I have been so upset because I have not had my best friend to be there for me. I know that is really selfish of me considering I was the one who pushed you away. I want you to know that I am here for you. I don't care if you are pregnant. You are my best friend Krissy and I am not going to loose you because of this."

Kristina was crying by now so Ethan pulled her into a hug. "Hey I'm sorry that I made you upset. You should know that I never meant to make you cry."

Kristina started laughing through her sobs and then spoke once she calmed down. "These are happy tears. I have missed my best friend too. You were supposed to be the one who watched a chick flick marathon with me and watched me smear peanut butter and chocolate on French fries."

"Who did that with you?" Ethan asked trying not to laugh at her weird cravings.

"Lucky did actually."

"Poor guy; I actually feel sorry for my brother."

"Very funny Ethan it was actually very good; thank you very much."

Ethan and Kristina were both laughing when they both heard a knock on the door. It opened a crack and Lucky walked into the room. Kristina and Lucky just stared at each other until Ethan excused himself.

"Are you ok?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine and the baby is fine too." Kristina said with a smile.

"So about us…" Lucky started.

"Yeah… I don't know what to do. I mean maybe this could work but can you deal with me carrying Johnny's baby?"

"I have done it before… with Jake. I mean it might not be ideal but I can at least try."

"I don't want to force you into anything. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"I know that and thank you." Lucky leaned in and kissed her softly before she fell asleep.

_**~2 months later~**_

Kristina was in her room getting ready for her date with Lucky. Things had been going good between them. Dante was very shocked to say the least but he was glad that his sister had someone good and didn't date someone working in the mob business. Sam was more than shocked since she dated Lucky awhile back but she was slowly starting to accept it. Johnny wasn't around that much but he occasionally asked about the baby. Then there was Ethan… he wasn't too impressed but Lucky thought he was just jealous. Even though Ethan and Kristina didn't talk that much she always thought about him and asked Lucky how Ethan was. This kind of struck a nerve in their relationship.

_Flashback- 1 week ago…_

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I do not have feelings for your brother?" Kristina yelled at him._

"_Well it is kind of hard for me to believe since you used to have feelings for him!" Lucky yelled back._

"_Used to; that is the key word! Why can't you understand that! We have been doing so well together and Ethan is just a friend of mine and you are SO convinced that those feelings have not gone away! I am done with him! Why can't you just believe me and we can move on from this!"_

"_I don't like fighting…" Lucky sighed, looking down._

"_I don't like fighting either." Kristina whispered._

"_I'm sorry that I always over react… you are the best thing that has happened to me in awhile. I don't want to fight about my brother."_

_Kristina slowly walked over too him and put his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes when she spoke. "I want to be with you; only you. Please believe me on this that you are the person I want to be with." Then they kissed and everything was forgotten._

_End of flashback…_

Just then Kristina heard a knock at her door and Molly came into her room. "Kristina you look amazing!" Kristina took one last look into the mirror. She had to admit she did love how she looked. She was wearing a black dress that stopped right above her knees. It was one shoulder and the one strap was made into roses that were also black. She then settled for a pair of black heels with a small bow on the front. The heel was not very high because her bump was visible enough so people did not have to question whether she was pregnant or not. Her hair was in light curls and she went for a sun kissed look for her makeup. Kristina was too busy making sure she looked perfect that she didn't even notice her mom come in.

"Lucky is downstairs waiting for you." Alexis said with a smile on her face.

When Kristina made her way downstairs she couldn't help but smile when she saw Lucky standing there with a bouquet of roses. "You look amazing…" Lucky said, trailing off and taking all of her in.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She joked. Truth be told he did look good. He was wearing just a normal suit with a black tie.

"So where are we headed?" Kristina asked when she came back from putting the roses into a vase.

"It is a surprise." They both said goodbye to Molly and Alexis and started on their way.

Lucky drove to a restaurant just outside of Port Charles. When they got in and Kristina was about to wait for their table they were lead to a private area where Lucky told her they were playing her favorite songs. As the night went on Kristina knew that Lucky had been right. In the first hour the music had played 'Longest Night' by Howie Day, 'All For You' by Keith Urban, 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum, 'Beautiful Soul' and 'She's No You' by Jesse McCartney and 'I Love You This Big' by Scotty McCreery. Once they were finished dinner Lucky stood up and offered her his hand. They got up and starting dancing to Blake Shelton's 'God Gave Me you.' There was one last song that was about to play and Kristina recognized it because it was her favorite song. They started swaying to the music as Kristina put her head on Lucky's shoulder and she just listened to the lyrics. They didn't say anything it was just silent.

_Here we are  
>Isn't it familiar<br>Haven't had someone to talk to  
>In such a long time<br>And it's strange  
>All we have in common<br>And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
>Somehow I feel I should apologize<br>Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
>By what's going on inside<em>

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go_

_It's so hard  
>Keeping my composure<br>And pretend I don't see how  
>Your body curves beneath your clothes<br>And your laugh  
>Is pure and unaffected<br>It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
>I know I gotta take the noble path<br>Cuz I don't want you to question  
>The intentions that I have<em>

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go_

_I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse  
>And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do<em>

_I should go  
>Before my will gets any weaker<br>And my eyes begin to linger  
>Longer than they should<br>I should go  
>Before I lose my sense of reason<br>And this hour holds more meaning  
>Than it ever could<br>I should go  
>I should go<br>Baby, I should go _

Once the song was over Lucky kissed her and they left to take go home. Kristina had a smile on her face but for the past couple months she always had this feeling that she wasn't suppose to be with Lucky. She always had this nagging feeling that maybe she was supposed to be with Johnny. Of course she wasn't going to tell Lucky because she knew that she could make this feeling she had go away… she just had too make it go away.

**A/N- SOO sorry that it took me this long! I probably re-wrote this chapter 5 times so I hope it turned out ok! Please tell me what you think and leave a review. So the next chapter there is going to be a time jump not a big one but there will be one. Unfortunately school is starting on Tuesday so I hope to get one chapter up before then and then I might not be able to update until the weekend. Hopefully once school starts I will be able to update once every weekend so please understand! Anyways hope you review! Until next time… :) **_  
><em>


	10. Dare You to Move

**A/N- I know, I know I have taken way to long to update and for that I am so sorry! My whole life has been so hectic and I know that is not a reason but there is something that maybe a lot of you will be wanting to happen; well **_**happen, **_** at the end of this chapter. Now it will be a little bit shorter but don't worry I will start updating hopefully every other weekend. Now here is chapter ten **_**'Dare You to Move'**_

**~3 months later~**

Kristina was staring down at her stomach unable to believe that she was now six months pregnant; only three more months before she could meet her son or daughter. She and Johnny had decided that they wanted to know the sex of the baby. Once she thought of this Kristina let out a long sigh. She couldn't get what happened two weeks ago out of her head; her break-up with Lucky.

_Flashback- 2 weeks ago_

_Lucky and Kristina had been talking while walking in the park but there was something off. Lucky knew it and so did Kristina. Lucky was the first one to break the silence._

"_Are you thinking the same thing that I am thinking?" He asked._

"_And what exactly are you thinking?" Kristina asked. She knew this was going to come up. They were both acting strange for the past few days and they both knew that they were fighting the inevitable._

_They both stopped and looked at each other. Even though Kristina knew what was coming. It still hurt to know._

"_You know this isn't going to work Kristina. We really can't be fighting it any longer because it is no use."_

_Kristina blinked back tears and starting nodding her head. "I know, I know it just still hurts because we have become really close and it just… I don't want to loose you as a friend and I want you to still be in the baby's life, unless it is too much trouble because I understand if you don't want anything to do with the baby I just thought…"_

_Lucky smiled before he interrupted her. "Kristina! Calm down; breath, everything is going to be ok."_

_Lucky pulled her into hug while she buried her head in his chest. "Thank you Lucky Spencer for everything you have done for me. I really hope we can be friends."_

_Lucky smiled and kissed the top of Kristina's head. "Thank you Kristina Davis for everything you have done fore me. I hope we can be friends too… this isn't the end for us. I have a feeling we will be friends," Lucky pulled away and held Kristina's head in his hands. "If you ever need anything you tell me. I will always be there for you Kristina please understand that." Once he said that they kissed one last time. It was passionate, yet sweet and simple. Kristina smiled as he pulled back and walked away leaving Kristina in the park so that she could think._

_End of Flashback_

Kristina was pulled from her thoughts when Molly knocked on the door. "Johnny's here," She said with a small smiled.

Kristina got up off the bed and greeted Johnny. They both said their goodbyes and made their way to the hospital. Matt came out and told them that Dr. Lee was out of town so he would perform the ultrasound.

Once Kristina was ready Matt and Johnny came back in and they got started by Matt asking her some questions while he as looking at her chart. "So, Kristina how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. My back has been bothering me a little bit and my feet are really sore but other then that I have been really good." Kristina said and Johnny had a frown on his face.

"You never told me that." He said.

"Anyways that is normal Kristina you will probably be experiencing that throughout the last part of your pregnancy. Have you been experiencing any late morning sickness, dizziness, light headed?"

Kristina shook her head to all of the questions. Matt nodded his head. "Ok that is a good sign. Now once we see the ultrasound do you want to know the sex of the baby? I know at your last appointment you said you didn't want to know but we ask all the time just incase the parents decide to change their minds. Sometimes they do change their minds."

Kristina and Johnny looked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time. Kristina looked back at Matt. "Yes we would like to know."

"Ok well lets get started shall we?" Matt asked. Once they both nodded Matt put the gel on Kristina's stomach and looked around for a couple of seconds before he stopped when he saw the baby and the three people in the room heard a heartbeat. Matt smiled and looked over at Johnny and Kristina before saying "It's a girl… and a boy."

Kristina and Johnny looked over at Matt and both said "What!" at the same time. Kristina thought she saw something else in the ultrasound screen but she never expected another baby.

Matt just looked at them both and smiled. "Congratulations, you are having twins!"

Once he gave them their pictures and explained that Kristina will need to come back in a month and that she needed to stay off her feet as much as possible he left the room. Johnny let out a huge sigh and Kristina was trying to wrap her head around everything. "Twins?" She asked Johnny quietly.

Johnny looked over at the girl he knew he loved but couldn't say anything to her just yet. Not now with her breakup with Lucky so fresh. He knew he had to do something though. He had been thinking about his mistake just a mere 5 months ago when he let Sonny get to him and make him break things off with Kristina before they even started. "Twins," He said.

Kristina looked over at him and smiled. She surprised him when she leaned over and kissed him. They knew there was no going back now and Johnny knew something else to… he had to have a long overdue conversation with the one and only Sonny Corinthos.

**A/N- So what do you think? Did you like the idea of Kristina having twins? Once again I am so sorry it took this long but I hope to get on a regular schedule of updating so just bare with me! Now I hope you enjoyed the Johnny and Kristina scene! I know this is a little bit shorter but I promise to make up for it! Also I will take open suggestions to names for both babies. If you have any questions about the story please let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you review that would be great! The really make my day! Until next time… :) **


	11. Hanging By a Moment

**A/N- I know how long it has been and I am sorry. I have been sick these past few days and I have been busy but I am back and I am going to try and work as hard as I can to balance this fanfic, my school work and everything else. I am in my school musical and we are doing Little Shop of Horrors so I am going to be really busy with that! I hope you can forgive me but once I am finished with the musical I am getting a job. Everything just keeps piling up. I hope you can forgive me. Being a teenager is not easy at all! Haha Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is called 'Hanging By a Moment'**

Kristina looked at her big stomach and sighed. She was huge. Yep it was confirmed. Kristina Davis. Was. Huge. No matter how many times Johnny told her that she looked wonderful or she looked great it didn't work. When you're pregnant you don't listen to anyone, you listen to yourself and usually you are pissed. The guy is walking around not carrying a baby in their stomach. Oh but there is more! Kristina is carrying two babies, not one, two! That was her initial reaction when Matt told her that she was carrying twins. Now that she thought about it maybe she wouldn't have to go through being fat again. She was having a boy and a girl, that means that she has both babies and she doesn't need another one right?

So here Kristina was looking like an elephant and getting ready for her baby shower. A baby shower! She had told her mom, no I don't want one but that didn't get through her mother's head. It seemed like all the girls in Port Charles were coming; Robin, her daughter Emma, Maxie, LuLu, Carly, her daughter Josslyn, Sam, Molly, Abby, Elizabeth, her mom, Olivia, Diane and Kate.

Kristina had told Johnny that she was getting a baby shower and the first thing he said was 'Guys aren't invited are they?' He thought the whole idea was pretty amusing that she had to sit through three hours of opening presents and talking baby names. Then again Johnny had told her that he was going to see her father tonight. He was worried. He had to face the wrath of Sonny Corinthos and he didn't know what to do.

…

Johnny took a deep breath before he walked up to the door to Sonny Corinthos' house and knocked on the door. He was faced to the one and only. For the first time in a _long _time Johnny was scared.

"What do you want Zaccarha?" Sonny all but growled at him.

"I need to talk to you… it's about Kristina." Johnny gulped down the lump in his throat.

"We don't need to talk about anything involving my daughter. I told you to leave her alone and that clearly didn't work for awhile. So apparently my word means nothing to you so why should I even waste my breath?"

"Sonny I am going to say something….and you probably are not going to like it."

"No I probably won't if it is going to come out of your mouth Zaccarha." Sonny had a smug look on his face and Johnny just wanted to punch it off him.

"Sonny can you be serious for like five minutes maybe?"

Sonny stepped aside and let Johnny into his house. He sat at his desk and Johnny just stood at the doorway. Sonny gestured for him to sit down and that was what he did.

"Listen Sonny I know you would never approve of mine and Kristina's relationship and I understand that her and I do not have the most stable relationship but I want you to know that I really care about Kristina and I am sure she has told you what we are having."

Sonny nodded his head. "Yes a boy and a girl… I guess I should be congratulating you."

Johnny was shocked. He never expected that. "Thank you. I just wanted you to know that I want to be in my babies lives and I hope that we can get past our differences for the sake of my son and daughter and your grandkids. If we can't do that then I don't think that would be good on Kristina or the kids… just please I don't care if we aren't totally in sync with each other but can we at least try and be civil? I tried to stay away from Kristina and that obviously didn't work. I'm sorry Sonny but I just thought we could try and work something out."

Sonny sat there taking everything in. He didn't know what to say. Of course he was at first pissed when he found out that Kristina and Johnny were friends again and that Johnny was going to be apart of her life. But here was Johnny asking to be civil towards him for his daughter. He could obviously see that Johnny cared about Kristina and the twins already which was great. That was all he wanted. Sure he wasn't to thrilled with the idea that they were going to be seeing a lot of each other but the least he could do was try and be civil. It could work, right? Johnny Zaccarha and Sonny Corinthos could be civil could be civil. For the sake of Kristina, Johnny and Sonny could try and be civil towards each other.

Sonny stood up and gestured for Johnny to get up. Once he did they were standing face to face. Sonny took a deep breath and stuck his hand out.

Johnny looked at Sonny and down at the hand that the man extended to him and took the hand and shook it. "For Kristina and the twins," Sonny concluded.

"For Kristina and the twins," Johnny agreed.

…

Kristina sat around as everyone was chattering about the babies and what the names should be and how the food was so great and how everything looked so wonderful.

"Ok who is ready for presents!" Sam asked. All the girls agreed and Kristina looked over at the overflowing table of presents. There were a lot of presents. She got two infant swings and onzies from Olivia, a twin set stroller and two highchairs from Lulu, 2 cribs and blanket sets from Diane, two car seats, bibs and baby clothes from Robin and Emma, a basket full of baby clothes, baby shampoo, baby toys and diapers from Sam and Molly, two baby jumpers from Abby, two cradling bouncers from Elizabeth, two baby blankets, baby soother, baby album and a baby bag full of necessities from Carly and Josslyn and a whole bunch of clothes from Kate and Maxie.

Once Kristina got to her mom's gift she looked around and saw the many presents surrounding her. How was she going to get this all home? She opened her mom's gift and instantly got tears in her eyes. Her mom had made two blankets out of her old baby clothes.

She went over to her mom and gave her a huge hug and they both were crying. "I love it mom and I love you!"

"I love you two, take good care of my grandkids I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Remember mom I'm still living with you."

Her mom looked at her and at everyone in the room. "Yeah about that…"

….

Johnny looked around the room he had been working on ever since he got back from Sonny's. Then he looked around at the people who were helping him. Dante, Ethan, Lucky, Michael, hell even Sonny and Jason decided to help out.

They had opted for the original blue and pink. The cribs were side by side and there was a changing table near the cribs with a rocking chair. The wall were a nice shade of brown with blue and pink poka dots on the walls. From what Johnny was told Kristina did not know that he was asking her to move in with him. He wanted it to be a surprise and he couldn't wait to tell her. She had told him she was going to come over after the baby shower and he couldn't wait to see her face.

"This place looks great." Michael said.

"I agree, Krissy will love it." Ethan spoke up, agreeing with Michael. Everyone else agreed. The guys were putting the final touches on the room when Johnny heard his phone ring.

"Molly? I thought you guys were still at the baby shower? What do you mean the hospital? What happened? Molly! Just tell me what happened! I'm serious! Is she ok? What about the babies? Ok I'm on my way!"

Johnny looked around at everyone's shocked expressions by his outburst. Trying not to cry in everybody he spoke. "We need to get to the hospital…something's wrong."

…

_~30 minutes earlier- The Baby Shower~_

Everyone was loving the food and enjoying each others company when all of sudden they heard Molly's screams from the bathroom. She had went to check on Kristina when she didn't come back into the baby shower.

Everyone rushed into the bathroom to find Molly kneeling down besides Kristina's limp body with some blood around her. Olivia was the first one to rush up alongside Robin and Elizabeth. as Sam pulled Molly back.

Olivia turned around to tell someone to call 911 as Robin tried to find the spot where all the blood was coming from. Kristina opened her eyes just a little bit and was starting to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Kristina, Kristina… it's me Elizabeth listen to me I need you to tell me where you feel pain and I need you to try and keep your eyes open."

Kristina weakly point to her abdomen, before whispering one thing, "Johnny," then she slipped back into unconsciousness as Elizabeth, Olivia and Robin tried to help her.

…

All the guys raced into the hospital on a rampage. Johnny didn't care if he was crying because lets face it, tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Where is she! Who the hell can tell me what is going on!"

Alexis was the first one to stand up, her face red and her eyes bloodshot from crying so much. "She's in surgery… we'll know more when it's over."

Johnny nodded before asking the one question that could make or break him. "And the babies?" he almost whispered.

Alexis looked down before looking the man straight in the eyes. "We don't know yet."

Then she hugged Johnny and they both shed silent tears before sitting down as Alexis took Johnny's hand and they awaited news of Kristina and the baby.

**A/N- Anyways I really hope this chapter wasn't **_**too **_**depressing. I tried to add some good things in this chapter but when I am writing my imagination runs wild! That probably happens for many different writers. I am putting the link to the nursery on my profile if you want to see my 'vision' for the nursery. This chapter's title is name after Lifehouse's song. (Amazing band!) Anyways please review and I might just update faster! ;) Until next time… :) **


	12. If I Die Young

**A/N -So you have every reason to be mad at me and trust me I am mad at myself to. With school I have had so many summatives due because I am finally on holidays! This means I have a lot of time to write which will hopefully make up for when I can not write because of exams. I would also like to point out that on the last chapter there was suppose to be a three month time jump so Kristina is now eight months pregnant. Just thought that I should get that out there so you wouldn't be confused. Anyways I know I left off with a cliffhanger and I am really sorry about that… yes I am being serious. Don't forget to read and review and here is the next chapter **_**"If I Die Young"**_

Two hours later everyone was still at the hospital; most of them were calm and they were all just quiet except for Johnny. He was so stressed out of his mind he didn't know what to do with himself. All he did was pace back and forth and then go out for some fresh air and get something to eat and sit down and try to relax. He asked time and time again to the nurses how the surgery was going and all he got was a short answer that the doctors were doing all that they could do. Kristina's doctor had another delivery to do and was in the middle of it when Kristina got rushed in so Patrick volunteered to do the surgery and considering that Kristina was pregnant Matt was there with him to assist so that they had extra hands. Steve said he wanted to be in there also because the white board for surgeries was pretty much blank that day.

Johnny's eyes were bloodshot from crying and his vision was still blurry. No matter how many he times he stopped crying he thought about Kristina and how she could loose the babies and possibly her life and then he just broke down and cried again. Right now he was on the stairs case in the hospital near the waiting room and had his head leaned against a wall as silent tears fell freely from his eyes. He heard the door to the stair case open and then close again. He opened his eyes to see Olivia sitting beside him.

"How did I end up here Liv?" He asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine John," Olivia stated, ignoring Johnny's question.

"You don't know that and even if she is fine she could…" Johnny broke off not being able to say what he wanted to say.

"They are also going to be fine John," when Johnny didn't speak Olivia tried again "I mean look at who their dad is. He is one of the toughest guys I know and besides look at who their mother is. Kristina is going to protect those children with her life because I know that they are going to be ok. You just have to believe."

"It's hard to believe something that you don't know will come true," Johnny whispered before leaning his head on Olivia's shoulder. She rubbed his back to try and calm him down and when she thought it was working when he abruptly and started to pace again.

"I don't deserve this! Hell maybe I do deserve this but there are three lives in there fighting for the chance to live! I have seen a lot in this world and maybe Kristina has too but those two precious lives in there? They don't deserve it! They don't deserve to die before they have the chance to live! I would give up my own life to save the three of them and while I am sitting here not being able to do anything they are lying on that table! I can't do anything about it Liv and it is killing me! I am responsible for them and I can not do anything to help them!"

Olivia sighed and place a tentative hand on Johnny's shoulder to try and get her to look at him when he didn't she moved in front of him when she spoke. "John you can not stand here and tell me that this is your fault because you are wrong. Kristina is going to survive this, your _babies _are going to survive this and don't think for a second that they won't." She pulled him into a hug while he cried again. This is the scene that Dante walk in on.

"Johnny," when they broke apart and looked at Dante he spoke again "you better come to the waiting room."

Walking into the waiting room Johnny had never been so nervous in his life. There were so many questions swimming through his head at the moment. Was Kristina alive and did the babies die? Were the babies and Kristina died? Did all three of them die? Did anyone live? Did all of them live? Did only one baby live and Kristina and the other one die or did Kristina and one baby live?

As all these questions were in his head as Dante, Olivia and Johnny walked into the waiting room. Everyone was standing up and there were two other people with their backs turned to Johnny. When he asked what was going on the two figures turned around and Johnny started to cry… again.

_**~1 hour ago- surgery room~**_

Patrick was frantically working on Kristina as Steve was helping him. Matt was on the other end of the room working on something completely different. All of a sudden Kristina's heart rate was decreasing. She was flat lining!

_Flashback:_

_Kristina woke up in a church. There were people dressed in black and everyone was crying. There was a picture of her on front and there was an open casket. Kristina walked up to it and noticed that it was her in it! She was dead? She turned around and saw Johnny holding a baby and Lucky holding another one. The minister was talking about how great she was and how she would be missed by many. This was her funeral? The minister called Johnny up and he got up with the baby still in his arms and tried to collect himself before he spoke. Whose kid was he carrying?_

"_Kristina was an amazing girl, she was full of life and fun and despite what other people say she did have a serious side to her. There were a lot of other qualities that she had. Kristina was determined and driven and she knew what she wanted and went for it. She didn't take any crap from anybody and we could all learn a lesson from her. There was just something about her that made you want to smile and laugh all the time. I hope our two kids; Taylor and Chelsea can grow up like their mother because they would turn out to be amazing a strong. Chelsea already looks like her mother." Johnny said as he looked down at his daughter. "I love you Krissy and I miss you already." After he said that Johnny stepped down and Lucky got up and started to walk to the front with the other child in his hand. Her baby. Her babies survived. That was all Kristina wanted. Her babies to be alright. _

"_Taylor looks like his dad… poor boy," after a low chuckle from everyone Lucky continued. "You know nobody agreed with mine and Kristina's relationship. Everyone thought I was too old for her and in a way I was. But I saw that Kristina took everything in stride. She was fun and happy and just liked to be herself. Sure she lost her way sometimes and didn't do things right but she always tried to fix it. No matter what happened. Kristina had this fire in her eyes that I haven't seen her in a long time. I miss her like crazy because despite the relationship we had we were still trying to be friends. I just want her back as my friend. I miss you so much Krissy and I love you. Your kids are already amazing, I know you would have been an amazing mom and you should be proud. Your kids are already great. Love you,"_

_End of Flashback_

Steve and Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

"We got her back," Patrick told Matt and then the team got to work again on Kristina.

~In the waiting room- one hour later~

Johnny looked at Patrick and Matt and couldn't contain the smile on his face even though he was crying, because in the two doctors arms were a newborn boy and a newborn girl. His kids. Then his face fell and couldn't think straight. He was so happy that his kids were alive but then again. Did Kristina survive? Was she ok? Where was she right now? Matt seeing Johnny's panicked expression quickly began talking.

"She's alive don't worry. Kristina is expected to make a full recovery."

Johnny sighed, happy that Kristina was going to be ok. Then he gestured to his son and daughter and asked to hold one of them. Matt handed him the baby girl as Alexis took the baby boy. Everybody was cooing at the babies and Johnny just looked at his two kids awestruck. He didn't know that to think. Steve walked in on this happy everyone was ok. He walked over to Lucky who was taking it all in. Everybody moved together and Steve told them the news.

"Kristina is going to be ok. She crashed on the table but we were able to revive her. She is asking to speak with Johnny."

Johnny walked into the room holding the girl while Steve came in and after asking Kristina a couple of questions handed Kristina the boy and left the family.

"You had me really scared. I thought I was going to loose all three of you."

"I didn't know what happened all of a sudden I was feeling really sharp pains which had never happened before and I just panicked. Before I could get to the door I felt blood trickling down my leg and then I just passed out. I woke up again and saw everyone standing over me and then I don't remember anything. They are beautiful," Kristina whispered the last part and Johnny agreed.

"I do not ever want to feel the way you made me feel when I got that call from Molly. The only words that could really register to me were babies, Kristina, blood and unconscious. Everything else is just a complete blank."

"I had a dream when I was on the table. You were there and so was Lucky and my whole family and these two."

"What happened?" Johnny asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know.

"It was my funeral," Kristina said quietly.

Johnny had a pained expression, he didn't want to here _that. _Then again she was here, in front and she was fine. That is what he needed to focus on.

"Hey you are ok and the babies are ok and we are a family. Everything is going to be ok. The doctors say that you should make full recovery. Everything is going to be alright so do not worry. I am right her and trust me when I say I am not going anywhere."

Kristina nodded in agreement before think for a second. "You know the dream I had gave me a really good idea."

Johnny arched one eyebrow up. "Oh really? What idea could you possibly get from a funeral?"

"Well when you and Lucky were speaking at the funeral about me you were both carrying the twins. You had the girl and Lucky had the boy. You mentioned their names so I think that is the names we should reuse. I actually like them too."

Johnny nodded his head in agreement. "Ok what are the names?"

Kristina looked down at the boy and smiled. She looked at him while she spoke. "This is Taylor Lucas Zaccarha and she," Kristina said gesturing to the little girl in his arms "is Chelsea James Zaccarha… if you don't mind," Kristina finished.

"I love it and I lo… you are an amazing person and you are going to be an amazing mother."

Kristina knew what Johnny was about to say but he wasn't ready and she respected that. There was someone though that Kristina _really _wanted to talk to. She took a deep breath before talking. "Can you send Lucky in please?"

Johnny looked at Kristina and nodded his head before walking out of her hospital room with a sleeping Chelsea in his arms and went looking for a certain detective.

**A/N- Once again I am so sorry about the wait! I hope that you will not have to wait this long ever again. But you know I will not update if I do not get any review s and it would be really nice to have an idea of what you guys are think so please review! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time… :) **


	13. Holding On

**A/N- OMG! It has been way, way, way to long and I know that is completely my fault but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have been having major writer's block with this story and that may be because we are getting to the end of the story! Yes I know that is really hard to believe but after this chapter there will only be one chapter left and then an epilogue! It is going to be really sad because this is my first story ever on fanfiction and having almost 50 reviews for this story just proves to me that people like my writing. That is all thanks to you guys! I couldn't have asked for a better first story! Two chapters left after this one! Anyways after all this wait here is chapter 13 of **_**'Eternal Flame' **_**entitled **_**"Holding On"**_

Waiting for Lucky was taking so long. Kristina was getting nervous. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say or how she wanted this conversation to go but ever since she had that dream of her funeral she knew that she and Lucky should talk. So all Kristina could do is wait.

~In the Waiting Room~

Everybody was talking about the babies and wondering what their names were going to be. Lucky was sitting there not really saying anything. The fact that Kristina was ok made him feel really good. Even though he did not say much during the whole time that Kristina was in surgery. He didn't really know what to say.

"Lucky," Lucky looked up and saw Johnny standing there with Chelsea in his arms. Luck stood up and walked over to Johnny. He gestured to Johnny silently asking him if he can take Chelsea.

Once he had her in his arms Lucky couldn't stop staring at her. She already looked like Kristina so he knew that she was going to be beautiful.

"Lucky" Johnny said again and Lucky looked up "Kristina wants to talk to you,"

Lucky nodded his head and thanked Johnny before making his way to Kristina's room with Chelsea in his arms.

He poked his head in and saw Kristina there smiling at her little boy.

"Hey," he whispered softly before coming into the room.

Kristina looked up and smiled at the sight of Lucky with Chelsea.

"Hi," Kristina smiled and motioned for Lucky to come sit down. Once he did Kristina decided to start talking.

"So I picked out names," Kristina said with a smile.

Lucky looked at her curiously. Last time they talked she had no clue what to name the kids and now after she almost died she had suddenly picked out the names she wants to use.

"Are you serious? How did you pick them out?"

"Well… I had this dream when I was in surgery and it was at my funeral…"

"Wait," Lucky said interrupting her "You picked out your babies names when you dreamed about your funeral?"

Kristina sighed in annoyance. "Do you want to hear the story?"

Lucky only nodded, knowing that he should probably shut up so Kristina continued. "Anyways… you were holding a baby and Johnny was holding a baby too. I was confused and I realized that it was my funeral and both of you came up and talked and when you did I realized that you guys were holding my kids and you mentioned their names and I wanted to use them."

"That's… sweet." Lucky said and he was still unconvinced.

"What what's wrong with that?" Kristina asked, worried.

"Well… you got their names from a funeral… that's odd."

"Well if you don't like it…then I don't care."

"Hey, hey, hey I never said I didn't like it I don't even know what their names are so why don't you tell me." Lucky defended hopefully saving himself.

"Ok if you insist… you are holding Chelsea James Zaccarha," Kristina said smiling proudly.

"That is a really cute name," Lucky agreed. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and was so happy that Kristina and the babies survived.

"And this," Kristina continued "Is Taylor Lucas Zaccarha." Kristina said, bending down to kiss her sons forehead.

Lucky didn't know what to say. Sure she got the names by her dreaming about her funeral but still… they were perfect; like those kids were meant to have her names.

"You are going to be an amazing mom Kristina," Lucky said as he placed Chelsea into her crib that the hospital provided.

"I really hope so… I have to ask you something." Kristina said as she handed Taylor to Lucky.

"OK…" Lucky said unsure of what else to say.

"Well during my dream you were holding Taylor when you were giving your speech and it was a very beautiful speech and sure I was thinking about this for awhile but I wasn't sure what to say and… I was hoping you could be Taylor's god father." Kristina asked looking at Lucky with a smile on her face, hoping that he will accept.

Lucky couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kristina wanted _him _to be Taylor's godfather. He was truly touched by this. "Of course I will be… I can't believe you would even ask me. What does Johnny think?"

"Well awhile ago when we finally started talking again we agreed that I would pick the godfathers for the kids and he would pick the godmothers. I don't know who he has picked and he doesn't know who I picked but we both agreed that we trust each other."

"Thank you so much… I really can not believe this." Lucky exclaimed. He put Taylor in his crib and then gave Kristina a hug before walking to the door; before he left though Kristina stopped him.

"Do you mind getting Jason for me?" Kristina asked and at first Lucky wasn't too pleased that she wanted to talk to Jason but he said of course anyways.

In the waiting room Johnny had asked to speak to Sam.

"Is everything ok with Kristina?" Sam asked once they were alone.

"Yeah everything is fine but… I have something I want to ask you."

"Ok?" Sam said, confused.

She could see that Johnny was nervous and as far as she knew Johnny never got nervous so this was a new look for him and Sam had to admit it was amusing.

"Well Kristina and I agreed that she could pick the godfathers for the twins and I could pick the godmothers for the twins and we don't know who each other picked but I was hoping that… you could be the godmother of Chelsea…" Johnny asked.

Sam's face brightened when Johnny asked her if she would be Chelsea's godmother. Sam had always wanted to be a mother so to be a godmother to her sister's daughter is perfect.

Sam stood up as did Johnny and they hugged as Sam started to cry.

"Yu aren't supposed to cry!" Johnny said.

"I'm just happy… now come on lets go back to the waiting room."

As they made their way back everybody was wondering where they went and Sam told them what Johnny had said and everybody was very happy. Johnny came up and sat beside Molly.

"You know… I'm happy with your sister."

Molly smiled brightly. "I know you are. I have known that you liked my sister since you guys pretended to date awhile back."

Johnny looked at her dumbfounded. "I have not liked your sister for that long!" Johnny defended.

Molly gave him a look. "I know you better then that Johnny… so what's up?"

"I have something to ask you… Kristina and I made an agreement that she would choose the godfathers of the twins and that I would choose the godmothers of the twins. I have already asked Sam to be the godmother of Chelsea and I feel like it would be a really good idea if you were the godmother of Taylor…"

Molly jumped up and hugged Johnny. "I would love to be!"

Johnny was very relieved and thought that his choices were perfect and that Kristina would approve very much.

"Jason," he heard Lucky say "Kristina wants to see you."

Jason got up and after casting a glance at Johnny and Sam made his way to Kristina's room.

Johnny knew what that meant… Luck and Jason were going to be asked to be the godfathers. Sure Johnny didn't like Jason or Lucky since he dated Kristina for that matter but he trusted that Kristina knew what she was doing.

~In Kristina's hospital Room~

Jason knocked on the door and after hearing a faint come in, he opened the door to see Kristina staring at Taylor and Chelsea.

"Hey," he said and she looked up and smiled and opened her arms to indicate she wanted a hug.

Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Sure Jason wasn't one for giving hugs but he had grown to be very close with Kristina and it was frequent that they gave hugs to each other now.

Jason sat down and picked up a sleeping Chelsea. She looked so adorable and Jason was afraid that if he held onto her too hard he was going to break her.

Kristina was watching Jason and thought it was cute seeing someone who was so big and muscular holding a newborn baby. He was looking at Chelsea in awe so Kristina took her phone from her bedside table and took a picture. Jason seeing the flash looked up and smiled.

"So what's up? Lucky said that you wanted to see me." Jason asked, actually curious.

"Well you see Johnny and I made this deal. We said that if he could pick out the godmothers and I could pick out the godfather's for the twins. Lucky was one of my choices and I decided I wanted him to be the godfather of Taylor, I mean despite everything that happened between us, he was there for me through the pregnancy and there was another guy who was there for me… you. Don't even try and deny it Jason Morgan because you have been… which is why I was wondering if you could please be Chelsea's godfather."

Jason looked at her not really believing what she had said. "You want _me, _to be Chelsea's godfather?" he asked in disbelief.

Kristina only nodded and moved over in the bed so Jason could sit beside her with Chelsea in his arms. He put one arm around Kristina and held Chelsea in the other arm. Kristina leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I would be honored," Jason said before Kristina fell asleep in that position.

**A/N- I really hope you guys liked this chapter! If you could please review that would be great! Also there is a poll on my profile about new story ideas and you get to see the couples and what the name of the story would be called and you can vote on which one you would like me to write! If you want to know what the story would be about before voting just message me and I will tell you what the synopsis would be! **

**Also! Rip Whitney Houston! :( This is such a tragic loss for the music industry. One of my favourite songs is I Will Always Love You and Whitney will be truly missed! **

**Anyways once again please review and Until Next time… :) **


	14. Love

**A/N- I know it has been too long and I am extremely sorry about that! Anyways I have a poll up on my profile and it is about which new story you would like me to write next! So please tell me what you would like me to write by voting on the poll! Also we are on our second last chapter! I can't believe that the next chapter is going to be the epilogue… you guys have been amazing! With all the story alerts and author alerts and favorites and reviews, I couldn't have asked for a better first story and I am very happy that I decided to start writing on fanfiction. It was a great decision. I will not leave you guys in anymore suspense! Here is chapter 14 entitled **_**"Love" **_

~3 months later~

"I can't believe it has been three months." Kristina said as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Johnny.

"Can't believe about the twins or about us being together?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"Both. I have waited for this for so long. And before you ask I mean the twins and us on that too. I have never been happier."

And it was true, Kristina had never been happier then she was right now. She was in complete bliss. Everything had been going well with Johnny and the twins were amazing. Chelsea liked getting up more than Taylor which meant that Johnny got to sleep more than Kristina because they both agreed that if Chelsea got up then Kristina would get her but if Taylor got up then it would be Johnny's turn unless it was time for feeding.

"Same here, you and the twins mean the world to me. Three months ago when I thought I was going to loose you guys… I had never been more scared in my whole life then I was."

A knock on the door broke the couple apart and Kristina went over to open the door and saw Michael, his girlfriend Starr and her daughter Hope standing there.

"Hey big brother!" Kristina said as she pulled Michael in for a hug before hugging Starr too.

"Where are my wonderful niece and nephew?" Michael asked walking past Kristina and looking around.

Kristina looked at her brother in disbelief. He had completely ignored her! He was holding Hope so Starr came up to Kristina.

"He was really excited to see them. He acts like he hasn't seen Chelsea or Taylor in a month and it has only been two days."

Both of the girls started laughing and then Johnny came out of the kitchen shirtless. Michael looked between Johnny and Kristina and eyed her curiously because her hair was messed up.

"You do know how Taylor and Chelsea were made right? Do you want that to happen again?" Michael asked, becoming the over-protective big brother.

Kristina became lost in thought as she thought back to the night that Taylor and Chelsea were conceived. She could never forget the moment she showed up on Johnny's doorstep.

_Flashback: _

_Johnny ran to the door and swung it opened to reveal Kristina standing there and it was obvious that she was crying, what with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks and a few tears slipping through her watery eyes. _

_Before Johnny could get a word out Kristina let out a sob and said "I didn't know where else to go." _

_Johnny wordlessly stepped aside and allowed Kristina to walk in before closing the door and turning to face her. "What happened?" _

"_What happened! I'm an idiot! I'm not good enough, I'm not strong enough, I'm not pretty enough. Hell I'm not sexy enough for him and I am just finally realizing that!" _

_Johnny didn't need to ask what she was talking about because he knew that she was talking about Ethan. He had always thought Kristina deserved better than Ethan but since Ethan was his best friend he would never admit that to anyone. _

_Ever since they had pretended to date to get under Sonny's skin Johnny always saw Kristina differently and if it had been a little longer that they had hung out and pretended to date then maybe Johnny would have mentioned something. But that wasn't the case and they grew apart so the fact that Kristina showed up on his doorstep crying saying she didn't know where else to go made Johnny feel things he had kept very much hidden. _

_They had moved to the couch and Johnny had his arm wrapped around Kristina as she laid her head on his shoulder. _

"_You deserve better," was all Johnny said and Kristina started to sob even harder. _

"_No actually I don't… I don't deserve better because I spent a long time pining after him, Johnny! I don't deserve him, I deserve another… I deserve another Kiefer!" She yelled but then quickly shot her hand over her mouth, not believing that she actually said that. _

_Johnny stared at her wide-eyed. He saw the pain that Kristina had went through and he couldn't believe that she would even think she deserved that to happen to her again. _

_Johnny looked at her and took her face in his hands before speaking slowly. "Don't even think about saying that Kristina! You are an amazing person. You are someone who deserves the best so don't think that you don't. And as for what that idiot put you through you should never have to go through that again! If anyone! And I mean anyone puts you through that again then they will have to deal with me and my gun… understand me?" _

_Kristina had never seen Johnny so protective over her. It was actually really sweet. Looking at him she never noticed how sexy he was. Sure she thought he was hot, have you seen his body? But just looking at his face she truly found him sexy. _

_Acting on impulse Kristina brought his face closer to hers and pulled him in for a kiss… their first kiss. It was sweet but full of passion. Somehow through kissing it became more heated and now Kristina was straddling him. As he moved to kiss her neck she threw her head back and let out a long heated moan. _

_Johnny pulled back and looked at Kristina wanting to see if there was any sign of regret from them kissing. _

_Kristina looked at him and then down at his button up shirt before taking the top button in her hand and working to undo the buttons. _

_Johnny could sense where this was going and grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Kristina are you sure? I mean I don't want this to ruin our friendship…" _

_Kristina kept undoing the buttons on his shirt before she pushed it off of him. "I'm sure… I want this. I want you." _

_So Johnny picked Kristina up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs. Kristina started kissing down his neck and then moved to his jaw bone and back up to his ear. She lightly nipped at his ear before moving back down to his lips. _

_She gently tugged at his bottom lip and it took all of his will power not to have sex with her right up against the wall but Johnny knew that Kristina deserved better so he made their way to his bedroom where he finally made love to her. It was perfect and Johnny fell into a complete bliss and fell asleep. _

_When he woke up Kristina was gone. There was a note that had Kristina's hand writing on it and the content broke him in two if that was possible. _

_**Johnny, **_

_**Maybe that shouldn't have happened… I don't regret it but I think it would be best if we remain friends... I'm sorry.**_

_**Kristina **_

_End of Flashback _

"Kristina? You ok?" Starr asked.

Kristina snapped out of her train of thoughts and looked at Starr and smiled. "Sorry… was just thinking."

"Everything ok?"

They moved to sit on the couch as Hope colored a picture. "Yeah I'm fine… I was just thinking about when Taylor and Chelsea were conceived."

Starr was about to respond but they both heard a noise from the monitor and listened in.

"_So have you told her yet?" came Michael's voice. _

"_No I haven't… I want to. Heck I have wanted to tell her that I loved her since the babies were born but I didn't." Johnny responded. _

Kristina felt her heart beat even faster. Johnny wanted to tell her that he loved her. Starr looked over at Kristina and smiled as Kristina felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"_What about you? Are we going to start looking?" Johnny asked. _

The girls became very confused.

"_I don't know. I mean I'm nervous enough as it is." Michael said. _

Now the girls had no idea what was going on.

"_Well remember what I said. If you need help picking out a ring, I'll come with you. What are you nervous about?" _

Starr was staring at the monitor trying to wrap her head around what the guys were saying.

"_I'm nervous about her saying no. I'm nervous about loosing her and Hope. I mean we had a rocky start with the two of them almost dying and then I couldn't save Cole at the time. She was so… broken and I promised myself that I was going to help her. That I wanted to help her so bad so I tried. I talked to her, asked her about Hope, what she was like, what happened when she found out she was pregnant. I was just… there for her. Then by chance it turned into something more and I was ecstatic because I think even before it turned into something more that I was attracted to her. She is an amazing mom and the way she is with Hope… I really hope that she has one of my children in the future. All she has to do is say yes. So this Friday… want to go pick out a ring with me?" Michael finally asked after talking for so long. _

"_I thought you would never ask." Johnny said as they picked the kids up to take downstairs. _

Once Starr had gotten over the initial shock of what Michael said the guys were already downstairs. Starr held onto Taylor and couldn't get over how cute they were.

Nobody said anything and the girls didn't tell the guys that they had heard what they were talking about. After all it wasn't for their ears but they looked at each other once and just knew.

Kristina knew that Starr was excited about Michael considering proposing and she also knew that Starr was going to say yes.

Starr knew that Kristina has wanted Johnny to say I love you for a long time and that she was going to say it back.

Everything seemed perfect and looking at her boyfriend and her family. Kristina knew that everything was absolutely and utterly perfect.

**A/N- Once again so sorry for the wait! Like I said before I have a poll up on my profile so please go and check it out and vote on which new story you want me to write. Since this story only has one more chapter! Do you guys want a huge time jump or just a small one? I was thinking a couple time jumps but it is up to you guys what you want to read! So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Until next time… :) **


	15. It Won't Ever Burn Out

**A/N- I'm allowed to be sad. I'm allowed to be really sad. This was my first story on fanfiction and now this is the end. I really hope you guys like this chapter because it is the longest chapter that I have ever written and I put a lot of thought into what I wanted this chapter to be and what I wanted to write in it so I hope I did the final chapter justice. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and of this story! I really appreciate all of the support I have had! I had over 30 story alerts, 18 favorites and over 50 reviews! That is insane and I am glad everyone liked my writing! Please vote on my poll that is on my profile about what new story you would like me to write if you want to read something that I have written again! Here is the epilogue of **_**Eternal Flame **_**entitled **_**"It Won't Ever Burn Out' **_

~10 months later~

Standing in the bride's room. She had to admit she was happy it wasn't her wedding day. She would have been way too nervous and that didn't need to happen. She did have to admit though she was happy that she and Johnny were engaged. It was so sweet the way he proposed. Kristina had to admit she had never been happier in her life. They had only been engaged for one month but it felt so perfect and so right.

_Flashback: _

"_I don't think I have been so tired in a very long time," Kristina exclaimed as she flopped down on the couch. _

_Johnny just laughed as he gave her a glass of wine and sat down beside her. "Hey it was our kids first birthday so it was all about them. So we can't really complain about being tired. Those kids must be wiped." _

_Kristina smiled and looked at the mess around the penthouse that they had to clean up. "Yeah I guess your right."_

_Johnny gave her a look. "Hun I'm always right. Besides you can't be tired right now." _

_Kristina looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that?"_

_Johnny grinned at her and said. "It's a surprise," before he could say anything else the door opened and Michael and Starr walked in. Hope had fallen asleep in the guest bedroom so Johnny knew that since Michael and Starr were coming back that Hope could just stay at their place. _

_Starr ran up to Kristina and gave her a hug. "Have fun," _

_Now Kristina was really confused. "What do you mean?" _

_Johnny got up from the couch and put his hand out so that Kristina could take his hand as he pulled her up. "We have somewhere to be. Michael and Starr are going to stay here for the night and watch the kids." _

"_We aren't coming home?" Kristina asked. _

_Johnny pulled out two suitcases. One had his stuff in it and the other one had Kristina's. _

"_Trust me," was all he said. _

_After saying thank you to Michael and Starr the pair left. Once they got to one of Johnny's cars, Johnny put the stuff in the truck and then turned Kristina away from him and blindfolded her; she instantly started to complain. _

"_Do I really have to be blindfolded?" She asked as Johnny helped her in the car. _

"_Like I said," Johnny explained "Where we are going is a surprise." _

_Without any further explanation Johnny drove off. Ignoring Kristina's protests to take the blindfold off Johnny finally stopped the car about fifteen minutes later. He got out of the car and looked where they were and smiled. Going over to Kristina's side he helped her out of the car and then guided her on where to walk. _

_As he was guiding her Kristina was trying to guess where they were. _

"_Ok we just opened a door so we are in some place," Kristina started saying "Now we're walking up stairs," _

_After a couple minutes Johnny opened another door and had Kristina step in first. Then as he stepped in behind her Johnny took off her blindfold. When she saw where they were she gasped. _

"_This is beautiful Johnny!" They were in a bedroom that was huge! The bed was enormous and you could clearly see the bathroom from where they were standing. _

_He kissed her on the cheek from behind and then whispered in her ear. "It's ours," _

_Kristina spun around and looked at Johnny in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What do you mean it's ours?" she asked. _

_Johnny chuckled and then pulled her into a hug. "You honestly think that we were going to stay at my penthouse forever?" _

"_Well I don't know but I still can't believe this!" _

"_Come on downstairs. I have another surprise." _

_As they walked downstairs hand in hand Kristina was in utter shock. Along the walls were some pictures of theirs and on the coffee tables and end tables there were also pictures that were Johnny and Kristina's. This was their house. _

_Once they got into the dining room there was wine out and food made and candles lit. Everything felt so romantic. But why was he doing this right now? Didn't he want to stay at home in case Taylor or Chelsea woke up and didn't he want to be with his kids on their birthday? Because yes they did have the party on the twins actual birthday. _

_As they sat down and the pair began eating Kristina finally asked. "Johnny I love this and I love you but why are we here and why are we not with the twins?" _

_Johnny looked down and just said "Why don't we finish dinner and then I will tell you at desert ok?" _

_Kristina looked at him oddly but with some convincing she finally agreed. They made small talk but mostly ate in silence. With them no words really needed to be spoken. Just some glances and light conversation. _

_Once dessert was out Johnny was starting to act weird to Kristina. "Is everything ok?" Kristina asked. _

_Johnny looked up from his dessert and smiled. "Of course everything is ok." _

_Johnny looked at Kristina's skeptical face and realized that this was it. The time was now._

_Taking a deep breath he began. "This has been a bumpy road for us Kristina," after she agreed he continued. _

"_We faked dated to screw with your dad, than realized that it was a stupid plan. We then decided to break things off and that resulted in you almost dying. We remained friends but then in one night you accidently got pregnant. I was a jerk and said that I couldn't look after the baby. Don't know why but you started hanging out with Lucky… can't tell you how jealous I was of that by the way," Kristina laughed and Johnny realized that this was what he wanted. He wanted to make her laugh and wanted to make her smile. _

"_You got kidnapped and then started dating Lucky and I wanted you to be mine. We finally got back on track and then our beautiful kids were born but not before you almost died. That scared the living hell out of me and I don't want to feel that way ever again. Now here we are; on our kids first birthday. It has been almost two years since we slept together. I want to sleep with you everyday for the rest of our lives. And no I don't mean what you think I mean so wipe that smirk off your face," Johnny joked and Kristina just laughed and put her serious face back on. _

"_I want to make you laugh Kristina. I want to make you laugh and smile and feel like you are the best thing that has ever happened to me because the truth is you are. You are the best thing in my life and so are Taylor and Chelsea. We are a family. I don't care what people say. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," _

_Taking a deep breath and reaching into his jacket pocket Johnny pulled out a black, velvet box._

_Kristina's heart felt like it stopped for a moment and then she tried to regain composure. That was hard to do for her as Johnny got down to the floor and slipped onto one knee. He looked up at her as she looked down at him and he couldn't help but smile as he saw tears in her eyes. Johnny had to admit though he had his own tears. _

"_Kristina you are the one thing in my life that I never want to leave. You and the kids that is. I would say that I want you to be the mother of my unborn children but you are the mother of my children. We do everything backwards. We went from having sex, to you getting pregnant, to you having twins and almost dying, to us getting together, to us saying I love you and now me proposing. We are backwards and I am so happy we are here today and you are here with me so," Johnny opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. _

"_Kristina Davis… will you marry me?" A few tears ran down Johnny's face. He had never been so emotional in his life and it felt good. It was a good kind of emotional. _

_Kristina was crying so much all she could do was nod her head. But when Johnny stayed down on one knee Kristina took a deep breath. "Yes! Of course I will marry you! Johnny you had me as soon as you said 'This has been a bumpy road,' I love you so much!" _

_Sliding the ring on her finger, knowing it would fit perfectly Johnny got up and picked Kristina up and spun her around. _

_They were getting married!_

_End of Flashback _

"How do I look?" Kristina heard.

She spun around to see Starr standing there in her wedding dress. Kristina had to admit she looked stunning.

"You look amazing,"

Starr went over to the mirror and checked her wedding dress. "Are you sure?"

Kristina walked over to her and helped her fix a spot on her dress. "I'm positive, Starr you look amazing!"

Starr's sister Dani, her daughter Hope and her best friend Langston came in.

"Everyone's ready!" Dani exclaimed

Hope walked up to her mom and looked up at her. "Mommy you look really pretty. You look like Cinderella." Said the little girl who was almost five years old.

Starr looked down at her daughter and then looked in the mirror and lightly touched her stomach. Kristina was the only one who noticed and gave her a knowing smile.

"Thank you baby,"

Starr's dad and Uncle Victor came in and couldn't believe their eyes .Victor had been her dad for eight years and Todd had been her dad all along. Starr couldn't decide on which one she wanted to walk her down the aisle so after some arguing and disagreements both men agreed to walk her down the aisle.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Todd asked.

After a nod, everyone started to go to the front of the church. Dani walked down the aisle first and then Langston, Hope went after that because she was the flower girl. Lastly Kristina walked down the aisle and looked at Johnny who was standing up with Michael because he was one of the groomsmen.

Then everything went silent. Everybody in the church rose and turned to look at the front doors of the church. Stepping into view was Starr with her dad on one side and her Uncle Victor on her other side. Kristina looked at her brother and smiled as she noticed tears in his eyes.

Once they reached the front of the church both of the men shook Michael's hand and kissed Starr on the cheek then took their seats.

"Dearly beloved," the minister started "We are gathered here today to witness this man and this women become one in holy matrimony. If anybody has any reason as to why these two people should not be married then speak now or forever hold your piece."

Everybody stayed silent so the minister continued. "Good. Now I understand the bride and groom have written their own vows so lets get started shall we? Michael."

Michael nodded and took a deep breath. "When we met I was broken and I was lost but you were worse then me. You had lost your boyfriend and I felt terrible because I couldn't save him. I didn't know what to do but I do know that I wanted to help you. If I couldn't save Cole then I would save you from the hurt and heartache that I had to endure. Then something happened. We fell in love. It was completely unexpected and completely surreal but it happened and I'm so glad that we did. I never thought it would happen but it did. I love you and I love Hope and this is the life I want. I hope one day we can have another child. That would make me so happy but you have to know that I never expected my life to turn out like this. With you I don't have to hide myself and I don't have to lie. You're perfect for me and you are the best thing I could ever ask for. This is forever. I love you."

All the girls were in awe. Kristina didn't think that her brother could have ever written anything so beautiful. She smiled at the irony of something that Michael had said. Just wait until he hears what Starr said.

"You know you were just as broken as I was. This wasn't supposed to happen. I always thought that I would go back to Llanview and never hear of Port Charles again. We got off to a rocky start what with me convinced that Sonny was the cause behind the accident. Now I have never been so happy in my life. This feels perfect. We are going to have a wonderful life. I really believe that. The four of us are going to be really happy together."

Michael's face went from utter and complete bliss to shock. "You're…."

Starr didn't care that tears were streaming down her face all she did was nod. "I'm pregnant."

The whole church erupted into claps and cheers. Everybody was so happy for the couple. After the road the two of them had been down it was only a matter of time before they endured some happiness.

"There's more," Starr said with a smile on her.

Michael's face fell. "I'm not ready for twins."

The church started to laugh. Starr was laughing right alongside everyone else. "No I'm not pregnant with twins. I want you to adopt Hope."

That shocked the hell out of Michael. He didn't expect that Starr to want him to adopt Hope. He subconsciously looked over at Cole's mom Marty but she only just smiled and nodded.

Once the commotion died down they were finally announced husband and wife. Kristina walked into her position and she and Jason walked down the aisle together. He was the best man and Kristina was glad that they were the best man and maid of honor. 

The reception went off without a hitch and Kristina and Johnny came in, paid the babysitter and went to bed.

As they were lying in bed Johnny was strangely quiet. Kristina looked over at him and found him staring at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" She asked slowly.

Johnny looked over and smiled at her. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking. One month."

Kristina looked over at him confused. "We should get married in one month," he clarified.

Kristina smiled and attacked him with her lips. That was all the conformation that he needed.

~One month later~

Now she was nervous. Very, very nervous. It was _her _wedding day. It was the day she was waiting for.

Her dad walked her down the aisle. Despite hating Johnny he agreed to walk her down.

Sam was her maid of honor.

Everything was perfect.

She was getting married to the man she loved.

"Johnny our lives clashed. This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to talk and become friends and then sleep together and then have kids and then fall in love. It just isn't the way things work especially with the lives we both lived. But something happened and I can not explain how happy I am. I have you and Chelsea and Taylor. My life is all I need when I have you three. I love you,"

"Kristina my life wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sonny Corinthos' daughter. That just wasn't my plan. But when I saw you everything changed. You are strong and amazing and beautiful. You are the best mom for our kids and I can not believe that I am standing here today about to become your husband. I could have never imagined anything else. I don't want my life to ever change. I love you,"

Once they were pronounced husband and wife everyone made their way to the reception.

Everybody was sitting down when Sam and Ethan got up to make their speeches. Sam was first.

"My sister. I will always see her as the girl who I didn't like when I first realized who she was. But then I realized that she was just a little girl and look where that brought us. My first choice for her wouldn't be Johnny. I mean hell its Johnny but I see the way she laughs. I see the way her face brightens when you walk into a room but let me tell you if you hurt her you will be sorry. To Johnny and Kristina!"

Next up was Ethan.

"I didn't really expect my best friend to fall in love with my best friend. Because I can't say that one of them are my best friends because I know that the other one would kill me. But seriously I have to say I was upset. I didn't think that Johnny was good enough for Kristina, no offense man. I want what is best for her but looking at them now and seeing them with Chelsea and Taylor. I know that they make the perfect family. I'm really happy for you guys. To Kristina and Johnny!"

As they went to sit down and hugged Johnny and Kristina the DJ walked up and said that it was time for the couple's first dance. Kristina didn't know what song Johnny had picked.

As they made their way to the dance floor she whispered to him. "So are you going to tell me what song you picked?"

Johnny looked over at his wife and smiled. "You'll see,"

As they got to the middle of the dance floor Kristina laid her head on his chest as the opening chords of the song started to play.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating? _

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

Kristina looked up at Johnny. This was for sure the _perfect _song for them to be dancing to on their _wedding night _no less.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely _

_And then you come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to loose this feeling, oh_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely _

_And then you come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to loose this feeling, oh_

_Close you're eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Close you're eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Close you're eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Close you're eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand, do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Close you're eyes, give me your hand, darling… _

As the last bars to the song finished Kristina realized something, in that moment. In that very second where she kissed her husband.

That this really was an _eternal flame. _

And it wasn't going to ever burn out.

No matter what.

**A/N- Sooo what did you guys thin of that chapter! Was it good? I hope so because I put a lot of effort into it! I wanted the last chapter of my first story ever on fanfiction to be good. Also again please vote on my poll because I really want to start writing a new story soon! I'm sorry this took awhile to update because I was writing this and then I had to edit it and I realized it wasn't good enough so I decided to re-write half of the story and this is the finished product which I have to say is way better then the first one I had originally written. Anyways once again thank you for the support! I love each and every one of you and you guys have all been my inspiration. If it wasn't for all of the reviewers and people who alerted my story then this never would have gotten finished! I hope to hear from you guys again! Review and thank you everyone! Until next time… :) **


End file.
